The Day
by Aya Heartfilia
Summary: "iya..dia buta" "walau aku buta,tapi aku bisa mendengar mereka..mereka sangat jahat,aku tak percaya siapapun" Pertemuan Ichigo dengan gadis musim dingin...
1. Chapter 1

"pagi Ichigo!"seorang pria berambut merah menyapa seorang berambut oranye di sebuah kantin rumah sakit

"pagi baboon"pria berambut oranye yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu memutar matanya malas saat temannya menyapanya

"kenapa wajahmu?bukankah kau akan dipindahkan ke pusat?" 'Baboon' berambut merah yang bernama Renji Abarai ini ikut duduk disamping Ichigo

"berarti aku meninggalkan keluargaku disini"Ichigo memijat dahinya pelan

"hei,kau bicara seakan kau sudah punya istri dan "Renji tertawa

"aku serius"Ichigo menatap tajam Renji,dan Renji pura pura membalikkan wajahnya

"tapi kau bisa berkunjung setiap akhir pekan"

"rasanya berbeda..dan"Ichigo menggantungkan kalimatnya

"dan apa?kau takut merindukan aku?"Renji mulai asal

"kau gila"Ichigo tertawa kecil

"yah,aku akan berkunjung kapan kapan"Renji tersenyum lebar kepada sahabatnya itu

Kurosaki Ichigo adalah seorang dokter di rumah sakit Karakura,dan besok dia akan dipindahkan ke rumah sakit Internasional Soul Society,kehidupannya tidak lagi normal setelah kepindahannya dan pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis

Keesokannya,saat fajar baru saja menyingsing,Ichigo sudah memasukkan barang barangnya ke bagasi mobilnya

"Yuzu,Karin,kakak berangkat ya..jaga diri kalian,mampirlah bila kalian di Soul Society,dan Yuzu.."Yuzu menatap Ichigo yang menunjuknya

"belajarlah dengan giat,dan Karin kau juga harus membantu Yuzu,jangan hanya main baseball"

"hehehe,iya mengerti"Yuzu dan Karin tersenyum,begitupula Ichigo

"oyaji,aku berangkat..jaga diri baik baik"

"huaaa,Masaki!putra kita akan pindah keSoul Society dan bekerja di rumah sakit besar disana..aku sangat bangga dan sedih"Isshinmulai bertingkah aneh

"aku pergi"Ichigo memutar matanya melihat tingkah ayahnya itu dan berbalik memasuki mobilnya dan melesat pergi

TOKK TOKK

"selamat pagi Rukia-chan"Inoue membuka pintu kamar Rukia sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan

"pagi Inoue"Gadis bernama Rukia itu hanya tersenyum

"aku bawakan sarapanmu"Inoue membuka meja dikasur Rukia dan meletakkan nampan tadi di atas meja

"terma kasih Inoue"

"oh iya,hari ini ada dokter baru loh"Inoue bicara dengan riang

"benarkah?darimana?"tanya Rukia

"Karakura,kuharap dia tampan"Inoue mulai membayangkan wajah dokter pindahan yang baru tadi sedangkan Rukia hanya tekekeh

"apa kau akan menonton pertandingan anak anak itu hari ini?"tanya Inoue mengingatkan

"ah,iya aku hampir lupa"Rukia menepuk dahinya

"hahaha,makanlah dulu,akan kusiapkan bajumu"

Ichigo memarkirkan mobilnya di basement apartemen barunya dan mulai mengeluarkan barang barangnya dari bagasi dan membawanya ke kamarnya,yang Ichigo bawa tidak banyak,hanya baju dan barang barang penting saja karena apartemennya sudah diisi dengan barang barang yang memang sudah disiapkan olehnya dan ayahnya dihari hari sebelumnya

"haah,ini akan jadi hari yang melelahkan"Ichigo mendesah pelan saat memasuki apartemennya dan meletakkan kopernya di kamarnya yang cukup luas

Dan setelah selesai beres beres,Ichigo mandi dan bersiap ke rumah sakit tempatnya yang baru

"terasa asing"Ichigo melihat palang besar "Soul Society Internasional Hospital" dan mulai memasuki rumah sakit itu

"oh! Kurosaki Ichigo?"tanya seorang wanita dengan pin nama Yoruichi didadanya

"ya,itu aku..aku dokter pindahan Karakura"Ichigo tersenyum kecil

"ah,namaku Shihoin Yoruichi,aku dokter spesialis mata disini,sekaligus dokter bedah"Yoruichi tersenyum

"salam kenal Yoruichi-san..ano,bisa aku minta tunjukkan rumah sakit ini?sedikit asing untukku berjalan jalan sendiri dan tersesat dengan pakaian dokter"Ichigo mengusap belakang tengkuknya

"baiklah,ayo"Yoruichi berjalan mendahului Ichigo dan mulai menunjukkan tempat tempat di rumah sakit itu

"disebelah situ ada lorong kamar Lily,dan diseberangnya lorong Lavender"Ichigo memperhatikan lorong Lily dan Lavender dan perhatiannya terkunci saat melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam kelam sepinggang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah kamar di lorong Lavender sambil meraba raba pintu kamar itu dan saat menemukan lubang kunci,gadis itu menguncinya

"kenapa dia merabanya?"Ichigo sedikit bingung,Yoruichi yang merasa perhatian Ichigo teralihkan melihat objek yang sedang dipandangi Ichigo dan tersenyum

"Kurosaki-san?bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"ah,maaf,aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis tadi sepertinya.."Ichigo merasa dia terlalu ingin tau dan buru buru mengikuti Yoruichi

"dari lorong ini,disebelah kanan ada ruang bedah,dan di kiri adalah ICU"Yoruichi terus bicara sampai mereka sampai ditaman rumah sakit

"apa yang anak anak itu lakukan?"Ichigo menunjuk anak anak remaja yang memakai kacamata hitam dan berpakaian seragam bola di lapangan sebelah taman itu

"oh,itu anak anak dari kesejahtraan sosial,mereka buta,dan ini adalah kegiatan akhir pekan rutin mereka"Ichigo hanya manggut manggut mengerti dan menonton mereka bermain

Nampak seorang anak ingin main sendiri,dan saat ingin mencetak gol,dia berhasil

"Wataru,permainan ini bukan hanya untuk menunjukkan kemampuan,tapi juga kekompakkan tim"seorang gadis berambut hitam sedang bicara dengan anak tadi,Ichigo memandanginya dari kaki sampai rambut

"dia kelihatan normal"Ichigo menggumam membuat Yoruichi yang sedang membaca buku melihatnya dan menatap gadis yang dipandangi Ichigo

"dia Kuchiki Rukia,pemilik yayasan Kesejahtraan sosial,kau nampak memandanginya daritadi"Yoruichi menggoda Ichigo

"tidak,hanya saja..aku melihatnya meraba raba kenop pintu kamar 302 di lorong Lavender tadi,kenapa dia merabanya padahal dia melihatnya"

"dia pasienku"Ichigo mengingat ingat profesi Yoruichi sebaga dokter spesialis mata

"jangan bilang.."Ichigo menatap Yoruichi tak yakin

"iya..dia buta"keduanya menatap Rukia yang sedang meraih sesuatu di meja disampingnya,sebuah tongkat kecil dan Rukia mulai membuka tongkat kecil itu menjadi tongkat yang setengah dari tingginya

Ichigo terpaku dengan pemandangan itu

Rukia mulai berbalik dan dan berjalan pelan dibantu tongkatnya tadi tanpa tersandung atau menabrak orang sekalipun,tak nampak seperti orang buta kan?

"dia pasienku yang spesial"Ichigo menatap Yoruichi ingin tau

"sampai saat ini,belum ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo membalikkan badannya berkali kali dikasurnya,tapi dia tetap tak bisa tidur

"gadis itu…"Ichigo kemudian mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Yoruichi tentang Rukia

FLASHBACK

"sampai saat ini,belum ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya"

Kata kata Yoruichi membuat Ichigo memebelalakkan matanya

"tapi,bukankah kau dokter mata?"

"ya,tapi penyebab Rukia buta itu bukan hanya karena sel tumornya"Ichigo semakin bingung

"Gadis itu,ah bukan,Rukia..mengidap tumor otak?"

"16 tahun yang lalu,keluarga Kuchiki mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat mereka baru pulang liburan,ayah Rukia,Kuchiki Byakuya mengalami patah tulang dan cedera ringan dikepalanya,ibu Rukia,Kuchiki Hisana meninggal ditempat karena gagal jantung,sedangkan Rukia kecil mengalami shock hebat dan cedera serius dikepalanya,awalnya kami para dokter mengira Rukia sudah sembuh dan memperbolehkanya pulang dengan sang ayah tanpa harus check up lagi.."Yoruichi mengambil nafas dalam dan melanjutkan ceritanya

"tapi kami salah..2 tahun kemudian Rukia dan ayahnya kembali lagi,dan kali ini Rukia mengidap tumor otak"tenggorokan Ichigo tercekat tak bisa bicara apapun

"bayangkan diumurnya yang masih 7 tahun,dia harus menjalani kemoterapi yang menyakitkan..tapi dia tidak menyerah,dan kami para dokter berusaha sebisa kami untuk menolong Rukia dan suatu hari kami berhasil mengangkat tumor dikepalanya dengan operasi,tapi karena cedera serius yang menyebabkan kornea matanya terganggu karena kecelakaan itu dan ditambah lagi dengan sel sel tumornya yang merambat ke syaraf matanya,Rukia harus kehilangan penglihatannya"

Ichigo menunduk,merasakan duka didalam hati Rukia kecil

"walapun buta,Rukia tak pernah menangis,dia rajin terapi dan check up,semuanya baik baik saja sampai satu tahun kemudian ayah Rukia lagi lagi kecelakaan pesawat saat pulang dinas"

Ichigo hanya mendengarkan,dia tak bicara sepatah kata pun

"Rukia kecil hanya menangis semalaman dipemakaman ayahnya dan kembali tersenyum keesokan harinya..dan sejak saat itu dia mendirikan yayasan kesejahtraan sosial untuk anak anak buta yang membutuhkan dan tinggal dirumah sakit ini..namun dengan keadaannya dan tanpa kehadiran ayahnya,Rukia tak bisa bergerak di posisinya sebagai heiress"Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya

"heiress?berarti dia kaya raya?"tanya Ichigo

"ya,kau orang gunung bila tidak tau keluarga Kuchiki"Yoruichi memandang Ichigo meremehkan

"pantas saja,aku seperti mengenal namanya"Ichigo menambah

"perusahaan Kuchiki punya ratusan cabang diseluruh dunia,dan sangat dihormati dunia ekonomi Jepang,mustahil kau tak tau"

"tapi kenapa semuanya nampak tak adil baginya?"Ichigo mulai mengeluarkan isi hatinya

"tak adil ya?aku juga pernah bertanya begitu pada Rukia,dan dia hanya menjawab '_ayah pernah bilang,setidaknya walau aku buta,aku harus bisa berdiri tanpa bantuan orang lain,aku harus makan yang banyak dan terus melanjutkan hidup,walau sampai kapanpun mungkin aku tak bisa melihat dunia lagi..tapi bila kau bertanya adil atau tidak,aku akan bilang adil..aku terlahir sebagai heiress dikeluarga terkemuka,aku bukan anak yang broken home,dan latar belakangku sangat baik,dan juga..ayah sering memuji kalau aku ini cantik..hahaha..bukan apa apa bila aku akan buta seumur hidupku..walau semua kekayaanku tak sebanding dengan kehilangan orang tuaku,tapi aku anggap ini adil' _"Yoruichi menghapus air mata dipipinya

"ah,aku terlalu emosional bila mengingat masa lalu Rukia dan ucapannya yang selalu tegar"

"aku tak mengerti dengan gadis itu"Ichigo terdiam

"aku juga,walau aku sudah merawatnya 13 "Yoruichi tertawa pelan sambil terisak

Ichigo tak mengerti dengan perasaannya,setelah mendengar cerita Yoruichi,dia merasa ingin mengenal Rukia lebih jauh

"Yoruichi-san?"

"ya?"Ichigo mengambil jeda

"boleh aku menjadi dokter Rukia?"Yoruichi kaget

"kau bukan dokter mata Ichigo,kau dokter bedah"

"aku tau,tapi..aku hanya ingin mengenalnya saja"Yoruichi tersenyum

"baiklah,kau bisa gantikan aku untuk memeriksanya selama satu minggu kedepan kan?bila kau ada pasien,katakan saja padaku,biar aku yang memeriksa Rukia"Ichigo tersenyum

"terima kasih"Ichigo berucap,kemudian keduanya tersenyum

FLASHBACK OFF

Ichigo mengusap wajahnya pelan,dan pandangannya teralihkan saat ada pesan singkat di handphone-nya

'_besok gantikanlah aku memeriksa Rukia,datanglah ke kamarnya jam 9..dan ingat!jangan bersuara' _Ichigo terpaku,apa ini benar?hanya karena merasa kasihan,Ichigo mau jadi relawan dokter Kuchiki Rukia,walaupun dia bukan dokter mata

"hhhh"Ichigo menghela nafas panjang dan mencari posisi untuk kembali tidur

Ichigo sedanng berjalan di lorong kamar lavender dan berdiri didepan pintu kamar 302,hanya berdiri,tanpa menggerakkan kakinya masuk

Saat Ichigo hendak masuk,seorang gadis berambut hitam sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tongkat panjang ditangannya

Ichigo sedikit menyingkir dari posisinya yang berada didepan pintu kamar karena gadis itu hendak memasuki kamar hendak bicara,Ichigo ingat kata kata Yoruichi untuk tidak bicara,jadi Ichigo diam

Saat pintu kamar Rukia sudah tertutup,Ichigo mengambil nafas panjang dan mengetok pintunya dan masuk perlahan

"Orihime?"Ichigo diam,iris Lavender kelam Rukia seakan sedang memandangnya,namun dia tak melihat wujud asli orang yang dipandanginya

Ichigo meneguk ludahnya dan perlahan berjalan maju

Dia mulai mengeluarkan peralatannya dan mengambil stetoskop,sedangkan Rukia hanya duduk diam diatas kasur

"sepertinya Yoruichi-san?"Rukia merasakan denyut jantungnya sedang diperiksa,Ichigo tetap diam

"ano ne,bagaimana rupamu hari ini Yoruichi-san?"Ichigo menghentikan pergerakannya

"aku bukan Yoruichi-san"Ichigo mulai bicara,masa bodo lah dengan omelan Yoruichi nanti

"wah,aku benar!"Ichigo bingung

"tapi bagaimana kau tau?"

"Yoruichi-san punya warna ungu,Orihime warna oranye,dan bayanganmu warna putih"

"aku tak mengerti"

"baka"Ichigo menautkan alisnya

Saat Ichigo hendak angkat bicara,dia melihat kilat di iris mata Rukia,irisnya benar benar bersih dan bening,kalau dia buta karena tumor otak,pandangannya tidak akan sebersih ini

"jadi?siapa namamu?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo,aku dokter baru disini"

"ah,jadi kau dokter yang sering dipuji para perawat disini"

"dipuji?"

"mereka bilang wajahmu sangat tampan,kau masih muda,dan sudah sukses"

"benarkah?ya,memang banyak yang bilang begitu"kepercayaan diri Ichigo mulai naik

"tapi aku bercanda"ada keheningan sejenak diantara keduanya

"hahahaha"suara tawa Rukia pecah ditengah keheningan

"kau tertawa?apa yang lucu?kau suka sekali mempermainkan hati orang ya?menyebalkan"tawa Rukia langsung teredam dan dia hanya tersenyum kecil

Ichigo merasa bicara terlalu kasar padanya

"maaf,aku ti-"perkataan Ichigo dipotong oleh Rukia

"tidak apa apa,sudah sering terjadi"Ichigo merasa bersalah mendengarnya

"karena itu aku tak punya banyak teman,karena mereka menganggap aku main main dengan mereka,sehingga mereka menjauhiku..padahal maksudku bukan begitu"Rukia menunduk

"ya,tapi kau tidak seharusnya mempermainkan orang,walaupun hanya bercanda,tapi perkataanmu tadi nampak meyakinkan"Ichigo memasukkan lagi perlatannya ditas nya

"itu karena aku tak bisa melihat wajah tersenyum mereka,aku hanya ingin membuat lelucon"Ichigo terenyuh

"maaf,aku terlalu cepat tersinggung"Ichigo mengusap belakang tengkuknya

"tapi alasanku juga tidak masuk akal kan"

"ya,cukup membuat orang bingung"

"hahahaha"Rukia tertawa renyah

"oh iya,bagaimana kau bisa dipindah kesini?"Rukia kembali bertanya

"para dokter senior disana menyukai hasil kerjaku,dan mereka merekomendasikan aku dirumah sakit ini"Rukia hanya mangut mangut mengerti

"ah,apa kau sibuk?"Rukia meraba samping kiri disebelah kasurnya dan mengambil gelas diatas meja

"tidak juga,aku dokter baru..apa ada yang bisa kubantu Kuchiki-san?"Ichigo membantu Rukia mengambil gelas tadi

"jangan formal begitu,panggil aku Rukia"Rukia tersenyum simpul

"baiklah,Rukia"

"bisa kau temani aku ke taman?jarang ada yang bisa menemaniku"Ichigo menimbang nimbang ajakan Rukia

"baiklah"

"jadi kau mau jadi temanku?"pertanyaan Rukia membuat Ichigo bungkam,apa gadis ini benar benar tidak bisa mencari teman?

"yah,terserah apa katamu saja"Ichigo menghela nafas

Perlahan Rukia menuruni kasurnya dan berjalan pelan membuka lemari putih dipojok ruangan

"kau mencari apa?"tanya Ichigo saat Rukia jongkok didepan lemari

"sepatuku"

"biar aku bantu"Ichigo melihat 4 pasang sepatu didalam bawah lemari

"kau mau pakai yang mana?"tanya Ichigo

"ini musim dingin kan?ambilkan yang warna gading"Rukia menjawab

Ichigo melihat keempat sepatu Rukia

"kenapa sepatumu beda beda?"tanya Ichigo polos

"bukankah semua sepatu beda?"jawab Rukia enteng

"bukan,ah lupakan saja..aku tidak mengerti wanita"Rukia terkekeh mendengarnya

"sudah siap?"tanya Ichigo

"belum,syal ku…"Rukia meraba gantungan disamping lemari dan memakai syal warna putihnya

"ayo.."Rukia membuka tongkatnya dan mulai berjalan pelan

Dilorong rumah sakit,Ichigo berjalan dibelakang Rukia,dia mentap punggung mungil gadis didepannya,rambut hitam kelam sepinggangnya,walau bajunya sederhana,hanya sweeter rajut kebesaran warna peach dan rok longgar sebetis,serta sepatu tali putih

"Kurosaki-san?"Rukia menghentikan jalannya dan berbalik

"ada apa Rukia?"tanya Ichigo

"bisa tolong belikan kopi?"Rukia tersenyum,rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya saat melihat senyum Rukia

"ba-baiklah"Ichigo merasa canggung dan mencari mesin kopi disekitar situ

Rukia terus melanjutkan perjalanan dan mendengar anak anak yang berlarian,dan memutuskan untuk berdiri menunggu Ichigo

"ini kopimu,kuharap kau suka coffe cream"Ichigo menyodorkan segelas kopi pada Rukia dan Rukia menyambutnya

"terima kasih"mereka kembali berjalan

"uhm,kau tunggu sebentar disini,aku harus ke kamar kecil"Ichigo berbalik dan meninggalkan Rukia disitu

Saat menunggu,nampak 2 anak yang tadi berlarian bermain disekitar Rukia dan akhirnya salah satu anak itu menyenggol tangan Rukia dan membuat kopi ditangannya tersiram kewajah anak tadi,dan tongkat Rukia jatuh

"apa kau tidak apa apa?"Rukia berusaha meraba wajah anak tadi yang terus menangis

"apa yang kau lakukan?!"seorang wanita berteriak dan melepaskan tangan Rukia dari wajah anaknya,dan mendorong tubuh Rukia hingga tersungkur

"apa kau sengaja menyiram wajah anak kecil?sadis sekali!"wanita itu terus memarahi Rukia dan terdengar seorang wanita membela Rukia

"nyonya,apa kau tak melihat nona ini tak bisa melihat?"wanita itu membantu Rukia yang nampak mencari tongkatnya

"ini nona,perlu saya bantu?"tanya wanita itu

"tidak,terima kasih"Rukia berusaha berdiri dan meminta maaf pada ibu anak itu dan berjalan pergi

Disitu sudah banyak orang melihat karena keributan tadi,semuanya nampak melihat Rukia dengan tatapan iba

Ichigo baru keluar dari wc dan melihat kerumunan orang

"nona awas!"seseorang meneriaki Rukia yang terpeleset ke genangan air disamping koridor

BYURR

Rukia terduduk di genangan air itu,matanya nampak berkaca kaca,dan semakin banyak yang menatap Rukia

Ichigo melihat Rukia yang jadi pusat perhatian orang disini duduk digenangan air lalu menghampiri Rukia

"permisi"Ichigo menembus kerumunan orang itu dan berjongkok dihadapan Rukia,wajahnya sangat datar tak ada senyum diwajah cantiknya

"Rukia,kau kenapa?tongkatmu mana?"Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia

Tak ada respon dari Rukia,namun dia memberikan tongkatnya pada Ichigo dan Ichigo melipat tongkatnya

"mereka berusaha membantu kan?kenapa tidak menerima bantuan mereka?"tetap tak ada respon dari Rukia

"saat bersama pusat kesejahtraan sosial kau selalu membicarakan menerima bantuan orang lain,kenapa tidak kau terima juga?"mendengar ocehan Ichigo,mata Rukia berkaca kaca

"jadi,kau mau duduk saja begini?"Ichigo bertanya dan perlahan Rukia mengangkat tangannya menacri sesuatu

"tangan.."ucap Rukia lirih,Ichigo tidak memberikan tangannya tapi malah berdiri

"ayo"Ichigo menggendong Rukia

"maaf,pasienku ini buta,jadi mohon kalian minggir"Ichigo berkata dengan nada dingin di hadapan kerumunan orang tadi yang menatap Rukia dan Ichigo dan berjalan sambil menggendong Rukia

Ichigo menggendong Rukia ke kamarnya lagi,dan mendudukannya sebuah bangku

"kenapa menolak bantuan wanita tadi?"Ichigo sembari melepas sepatu Rukia dan kaus kakinya

"untuk apa?"jawab Rukia ketus

"bila kau menerima bantuannya,kau tak akan terpeleset"Ichigo mengambil handuk kecil dan baskom air hangat

"tapi apa mereka akan berhenti menggunjingku?"Ichigo yang sedang membersihkan kaki Rukia yang kotor jadi berhenti

FLASHBACK

"hei,kau sudah dengar kan tentang keluarga Kuchiki?"salah seorang siswi Soul Society High School sedang berbisik dengan teman temannya

"iya,bukankah ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan dan bahkan ayahnya menyusul ibunya"siswi lain angkat bicara

Rukia yang juga salah satu siswi disitu masuk ke kelas dengan tongkatnya dan duduk didepan mereka tapi dibaris sebelahnya

"malang ya,semua keluarganya mati karena berusaha untuknya,apa dia pembawa sial?"Rukia yang bisa mendengar itu hanya tetap diam

"hei,aku dengar sial bisa menular"seorang siswa ikut bicara dan salah satu siswa berambut biru disitu memperhatikan Rukia

"hai Kuchiki"Ishida menghampiri meja Rukia yang diikuti bisikan siswi dan siswa lain

"kudengar sial bisa menular"Rukia meniru ucapan salah satu siswi yang membicarakannya tadi,dan membuat siswi tadi menutup mulutnya

Ishida merasa bersalah,Rukia pasti tau dia juga membicarakannya

FLASHBACK OFF

Setelah mendengar cerita Rukia,Ichigo merasa bersalah

"apa dengan menerima bantuan mereka,mereka akan berhenti menggunjingku?tidak!mereka akan menertawakan dan menghinaku.."lelehan air mata mulai turun dipipi Rukia

"walau aku buta,tapi aku bisa mendengar mereka..mereka sangat jahat,aku tak percaya siapapun"Rukia menangis membuat hati Ichigo bergetar

"Rukia,aku.."Ichigo angkat bicara

"apakah menyenangkan menertawakan gadis cacat sepertiku?"Rukia terus menangis

Ichigo menyentuh bahu Rukia,namun ditepis kasar Rukia

"kudengar sial bisa menular..sebaiknya kau pergi"Rukia menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya dan berbalik menghadapkan punggungnya pada Ichigo

Ichigo tak bicara dan langsung keluar dari kamarn Rukia,namun tak langsung pergi,Ichigo menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar dan dia akhirnya mengerti,ada bagian dalam hati Rukia yang tidak akan Ichigo pahami

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

"Kurosaki-san?"lamunan Ichigo dibuyarkan oleh Orihime yang memasuki ruangannya

"ya?"

"kau sepertinya dokter baru ya?namaku Orihime Inoue,aku perawat"Orihime tersenyum

"ah,baiklah,aku Kurosaki Ichigo"

"ini data pasien yang akan operasi minggu ini"

"baiklah,terima kasih Inoue-san"

"sama sama,aku permisi"Inoue menunduk dan pergi

"sepertinya minggu ini akan sibuk"Ichigo menyenderkan kepalanya dikursi

TOKK TOKK

"apa aku mengganggu?"Yoruichi memunculkan kepalanya

"ah,tidak..masuklah Yoruichi-san"

"jadi,bagaimana pertemuan pertamamu?"

"hm?"Ichigo tak mengerti

"Rukia"

"oh..tak berjalan baik"Yoruichi mengerti

"sudah sering aku mendengarnya"Yoruichi duduk dikursi didekat jendela dan melihat kejendela sebrangnya

"aku..tak peduli lagi"Yoruichi mendengarkan ocehan Ichigo sambil memperhatikan sosok yang muncul didalam ruangan lewat jendela di gedung seberangnya

"wah,ruanganmu seberangan dengan Rukia"Ichigo melihat ke jendela dan melihat ke jendela seberang,nampak seorang gadis berambut hitam yang diikat setengah sedang berdiri didepan jendela

"apa yang dia lakukan?"tanya Ichigo

"entahlah"mereka berdua memandangi Rukia yang terus diam tak bergerak

"kau yakin hanya sekali melihatnya sudah yakin?"tanya Yoruichi

"pergilah dengannya,Rukia bukan gadis yang kasar dan jahat"Ichigo membenarkan

"aku sibuk minggu ini"

"baiklah,minggu depan saja,sudah beberapa hari aku dengar Rukia tak mau keluar kamar"Ichigo teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat Ichigo pertama kalinya pergi ke taman dengan Rukia

"aku akan melihat keadaannya dulu,jaa"Yoruichi meninggalkan Ichigo yang terpaku melihat Rukia

Cukup lama sampai terlihat Yoruichi memasuki kamar Rukia dan Rukia menutup jendelanya

Tak terasa sudah 2 minggu sejak kejadian Ichigo melihat Rukia menangis,sekarang hari libur,jadi Ichigo ingin mengajak Rukia jalan jalan

"Rukia"Ichigo langsung membuka pintunya dan menemukan Rukia sedang menyirami tanaman dipot yang diletakan didekat jendela

"kau tak bisa mengetuk?"jawab Rukia

"ah,maaf"Ichigo mendekati Rukia

Rukia berdiri dan hendak meletakkan potnya didepan jendela,namun dimeletakannya terlalu ke pinggir,Ichigo yang melihatnya langsung memegang potnya dari atas agar Rukia tidak sadar dan perlahan Rukia meninggalkan potnya,dan Ichigo membenarkan posisi potnya

"ayo jalan jalan"ajak Ichigo

"tidak mau"

"kau mau sendirian disini?tak banyak orang hari ini,Inoue juga libur kan"Rukia diam

"aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin,anggap saja ini permintaan maafku"Rukia luluh dan membuka lemarinya,Ichigo tersenyum

"ini,pakailah boots ini,sudah masuk musim dingin"Ichigo menyodorkan sepatu dari dalam lemari Rukia

Mereka sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan sedang berjalan jalan disebuah taman bermain

Ichigo memainkan permainan tembak menembak dan memenangkan hadiah untuk Rukia

"aku juga mau coba"Rukia mengangkat pistolnya

"sini,Ichigo memperagakan cara menembak dan targetnya dengan merengkuh tubuh Rukia dari belakang

"aku meleset ya?"Ichigo melihat tembakan Rukia meleset dan mengambil pistol miliknya dan menembak salah satu target

"tidak,kau menang"Ichigo tersenyum saat Rukia kembali riang

"kau mau apa?"Ichigo menunjuk semua mainan yang ada sebagai hadiah dari permainan tadi

"kau saja yang pilih"Rukia tersenyum dan Ichigo mengambil sebuah Lonceng kaca yang cantik

"ini"Rukia memegang loncengnya dan membunyikannya

"cantik"mereka tersenyum dan selanjutnya memainkan banyak permainan

"kau lelah?"tanya Ichigo

"tidak,aku senang"

"uhmm,tunggu sebentar"Ichigo berbalik dan meninggalkan Rukia yang berdiri disamping mobil Ichigo

"ini"Ichigo menyodorkan permen kapas besar kehadapan Rukia dan dia menyentuhnya

"permen kapas?"tanya Rukia

"iya,makanlah"

"kau juga"Rukia memakan permen kapasnya dan Ichigo juga dari arah yang berlawanan dan Ichigo memandangi wajah Rukia yang polos,tanpa make up seidkitpun,bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang buta bisa merawat wajahnya sampai begini cantik?batin Ichigo

Tak terasa hari sudah hampir malam dan mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang

"istirahatlah"Ichigo menarik selimut Rukia sampai dadanya

"berapa tinggimu?"tanya Rukia

"umm,entahlah,aku tak mengukurnya"

"boleh aku mengukurnya?"

"bagaimana caranya"

"tiduran saja"Rukia berdiri dan menyuruh ichigo berbaring diranjangnya

"kau paham kan bagian mana yang boleh disentuh dan tidak?"tanya Ichigo

"hahaha,iya aku tau"Rukia mulai mengukur dari kaki Ichigo dengan jengkalnya

"satu,dua,tiga,empat,lima…"Rukia terus mengukur sedangkan hanya diam

"enam,tujuh,delapan,sembilan…tinggimu 9 jengkalku"seru Rukia

"aku memang cukup tinggi"

"boleh aku pegang wajahmu?"

"hmm"

"baiklah,aku mengerti"

"silahkan saja"Ichigo menyodorkan wajahnya sukarela

Pelan Rukia meraba wajah Ichigo

"hidungmu cukup mancung"ujar Rukia

"cukup tampan kan"Rukia tertawa

"bagaimana bisa hidung mancung dibilang tampan"

"kebanyakan kan begitu"

"kau lucu"Rukia tersenyum

" sebaiknya aku pulang..ini sudah malam"Ichigo mengambil kunci mobilnya dan teringat sesuatu

"kau sudah makan?"tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang duduk dipinggir kasur

"belum,ini jam berapa?"

"jam 7 lewat 5 menit"

"oh,sebentar lagi juga ada yang mengantar makananku"Ichigo mengangguk

"apa kita makan saja diluar?"tanya Ichigo

"tidak perlu,tapi kau bisa mentraktirku kapan kapan"Rukia meraba laci di meja samping kasurnya dan mengambil sebuah buku

"buku apa itu?"Ichigo penasaran

"kau tidak pulang?"pertanyaan Rukia membuat Ichigo ingat dia sudah pamit pulang

"hey,aku sedang bertanya"Ichigo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"baiklah..ini ensiklopedia dunia"Ichigo mengerenyit

"ini khusus orang buta,tulisannya huruf brail"

"oh begitu,baiklah,aku benar benar akan pulang sekarang,aku akan menjenguk besok bila sempat,oyasumi"Ichigo hendak membuka pintu

"oyasumi"Rukia masih membaca buku tadi dan Ichigo melenggang pulang

Ichigo baru membuka pintu apartemennya saat Renji sudah duduk dengan santai disofa ruang tamu Ichigo

"hei baboon!apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku?"Ichigo nampak terkejut

"kau sudah pulang jeruk! Bagaimana harimu?"Ichigo menautkan dahinya kesal

" bicara denganmu..baik,bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?"

"awalnya aku ingin kemari dan menelponmu dulu,tapi kau tak mengangkatnya..jadi aku ke rumahmu di Karakura dan paman Isshin memberikan kunci cadangan apartemenmu"Ichigo mendengus

"jadi?kau menginap?"

"kau mengusirku?"tanya Renji

"bisa dibilang,ya"Renji melotot

"tidak,aku menginap"

"terserah kau saja"

"hei,bagaimana pekerjaanmu disini?"

"ya,baik baik saja"lalu Ichigo teringat Rukia dan tak sengaja mengucapkan nama Rukia lalu Ichigo dan Renji larut dalam obrolan pria tentang Rukia

"jadi kau menyukainya?"tanya Renji to the point

"apa?tidak mungkin"

"masa?kau baru hari pertama di rumah sakit itu dan bertemu dengannya,mendengar ceritanya dari orang lain saja kau sudah langsung menemuinya"Ichigo memikirkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Rukia,memang semuanya terlalu cepat

"mungkin bisa dibilang itu semua kebetulan"Ichigo menyangkalnya

"yah,bisa juga sih..tapi aku yakin kau dan Rukia jodoh"

"jangan bicara yang tidak tidak"

"hei,pertemuan pertamamu saja sudah aneh"mereka terus mengobrol sampai tertidur diruang tamu Ichigo

"sial aku terlambat!"Ichigo megumpat kesal saat terbangun jam 9 lewat

"santai saja,kau ini"Renji berguling disofa Ichigo

"santai dahimu,aku tak bisa terlambat"Ichigo buru buru memakai dasi dan kaus kaki

"aku berangkat,jangan hamburi rumahku"Ichigo mengambil tas kerjanya dan bergegas ke rumah sakit

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara sudah kembali kealam mimpinya

Ichigo memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran dan masuk ke rumah sakit

"selamat pagi Kurosaki-san"beberapa dokter yang melihatnya menyapanya,dan Ichigo menyapanya balik

Ichgo membuka pintu ruangannya dan membuka gorden jendelanya dan terlihat Rukia sedang berdiri didepan jendela sambil menggenggam sesuatu

"hei!"Ichigo berteriak memanggil Rukia

Rukia celingak celinguk,bingung darimana asal suara itu

"aku diseberang mu"Rukia mengenali suara ini

"Dokter?"Rukia menjawab

"iya,ruanganku diseberang kamarmu"Ichigo tersenyum

"benarkah?wah,benar benar kebetulan"Ichigo ingat kata katanya tadi malam,semua ini hanya kebetulan

"iya,aku akan main kesitu nanti,aku harus bekerja,jaa"Ichigo berbalik tanpa mendengar balasan Rukia

"padahal aku mau bertanya sesuatu"ucap Rukia lirih

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore,Ichigo baru selesai mengoperasi pasien dia hendak ke kamar Rukia,handphone-nya bergetar

"halo"Ichigo menjawab

"_Ichigo,kau dimana?"terdengar suara wanita_

"aku sedang bekerja,ada apa Rangiku-san?"

"_Senna sakit,dia ingin bertemu denganmu"_Ichigo lemas

"sakit?dia dimana sekarang?"saat mendengar jawaban Rangiku,Ichigo bergegas ke rumah sakit dimana Senna berada dan melupakan janjinya dengan Rukia

Di kamarnya,Rukia sedang duduk dibangku dekat jendela,penampilannya sangat cantik hari ini,dia bahkan mengikat ponytail rambutnya dan memakai wewangian

"kenapa dia lama sekali?"Rukia berucap sendiri dan sesekali merapihkan poninya

Ichigo berlari di koridor Rumah sakit dan menemukan kamar 110 diam sejenak

TOKK TOKK

Ichigo membuka pintu kamar itu dan masuk..dia bisa melihat seorang gadis sedang tebaring dikasur rumah sakit

"kau datang?"lirih Senna

"uhm"Ichigo mendekat padanya

"kau masih khawatir kan?"tanya Senna,Ichigo tak menjawabnya malah hendak pergi darisitu namun ditahan Senna

"jangan pergi,kau yang membuatku begini"Senna menggenggam tangan Ichigo erat

"Senna,aku-"perkataan Ichigo dipotong senna

"aku minta maaf,aku tidak tau kau mau melamarku waktu itu..apa kita tidak bisa kembali bersama?aku akan jadi yang kau minta.."Senna menangis dan Ichigo yang tadi membelakanginya,berbalik dan memeluknya

"hentikan,jangan menangis"Ichigo memeluknya erat dan Senna membalasnya

Mungkin Ichigo akan memberi Senna satu kesempatan lagi untuk bisa kembali seperti dulu

Senna adalah kekasih Ichigo sejak SMA,dan saat Ichigo sudah mulai bekerja di rumah sakit Karakura,dia berencana menikahi Senna,namun sayang gadis itu memutuskannya pada hari dia melamarnya,dan sejak hari itu Senna pergi ke Swiss,dan Ichigo menenggelamkan diri pada pekerjaannya

Sudah jam 9 dan Ichigo belum menampakan dirinya di kamar Rukia,padahal dia sudah menunggunya dari siang

TOKK TOKK

"Rukia-chan?"Orihime masuk ke kamar Rukia

"oh?Orihime?"

"waktunya tidur Rukia-chan"

"ah,iya.."Orihime berbalik akan pergi

"Orihime?"Rukia bicara

"ya Rukia-chan?"

"ano,apa kau melihat Dokter Kurosaki?apa dia masih ada pasien?"tanya Rukia

"Dokter Kurosaki yang tampan itu?dia sudah pergi sejak sore tadi,dia kelihatan buru buru"jawaban Orihime membuat Rukia sangat kecewa

"benarkah?baiklah,terima kasih"Rukia berusaha memaksakan senyum dihadapan Orihime

Namun perlahan kepala Rukia terasa sangat sakit,tapi Rukia mencoba menahannya

"Ichigo baru selesai menyuapi Senna dan sekarang Senna sudah tertidur,Ichigo melepaskan genggaman tangan Senna dan hendak pergi

"Ichigo"Rangiku mengahmpiri Ichigo

Ichigo berbalik

"Senna sangat menderita sejak putus denganmu 2 tahun yang lalu,dia ke Swiss berusaha untuk jadi model yang sukses untukmu,tapi kau malah cepat sekali melupakannya"Ichigo diam

"aku tau..kau masih mencintai Senna kan?"Ichigo memandang Senna yang diinfus

"kalau kau mau,kembalilah padanya..dia masih,ah bukan,dia sangat mencintaimu"Rangiku menepuk bahu Ichigo dan berlalu pergi

"hhhh,kembali bersama ya?"Ichigo mengingat kenangannya bersama Senna dulu

TBC

waaah,arigato minna-san untuk semua review-nya ^^ Aya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi,mohon bantuannya..semua kritik,saran,akan Aya terima kok :D


	4. Chapter 4

FLASHBACK

_Keluarga Kurosaki sedang sarapan bersama diruang makan_

"_Ichigo,kapan kau akan menikah dan memberiku cucu yang lucu?" Isshin memulai pembicaraan _

"_hn" Ichigo hanya menjawab seadanya_

"_apa maksudmu dengan 'hn'?"_

"_aku akan melamarnya hari ini" sontak ekspresi adik adik Ichigo dan ayahnya berubah total_

"_BENARKAH?Wah,Masaki! Anak kita akan menikah" Isshin mulai bicara pada foto yang dipajang didinding rumah_

"_ayah,biasa saja"Ichigo mulai risih_

"_kakak,akan menikah dengan Senna nee-chan?"tanya Yuzu_

"_ya"Ichigo tersenyum_

_Dan keluarga itu melanjutkan makan dengan membahas pernikahan Ichigo_

_Setelah makan,Ichigo mendapat pesan singkat dari Senna dan minta bertemu ditaman_

"_maaf terlambat,apa kau sudah lama?"Ichigo berlari kecil menghampiri Senna yang sedang duduk ditaman_

"_tidak,baru saja"_

"_jadi,mau bicara apa?oh ya,aku juga mau bicara"raut wajah Ichigo sangat bersemangat_

"_kita..sampai disini saja ya"Senna menggenggam tangan Ichigo_

_Otak Ichigo tidak bisa mencerna kata kata Senna_

"_maksudmu?"_

"_kita putus,aku harus pergi ke Swiss..aku akan menjadi model yang sukses"_

"_apa hanya karena itu?"Ichigo tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi_

"_ya,dan aku tak bisa membuatmu menungguku lagi"_

"_kalau kau mencintaiku,seharusnya kau bilang padaku untuk menunggumu..benar benar mengecewakan"Ichigo melepas tangan Senna dan berjalan pergi namun kembali berbaik_

"_ini,sepertinya memang harus berakhir disini"Ichigo tersenyum lirih dan memberikan kotak kecil berwarna merah pada Senna _

"_selamat tinggal Senna,hiduplah dengan baik"Ichigo meninggalkan Senna yang masih terpaku dengan kotak itu dan membukanya perlahan_

_Sebuah cincin perak dengan berhiaskan berlian mungil yang membuatnya nampak cantik. Melihat benda itu,Senna tidak tau harus bagaimana,senang karena Ichigo melamarnya atau sedih karena mereka sudah putus..  
><em>

FLASHBACK OFF

Ichigo memikirkan kata kata Rangiku tadi malam membuat hati Ichigo benar benar dia benar benar masih mencintai Senna?

TOKK TOKK

"permisi Kurosaki-san" Orihime memasuki ruangan Ichigo dengan membawa beberapa berkas

"kau bawakan yang kuminta?" tanya Ichigo

"ini,semuanya sudah saya periksa" Orihime memberikan berkas data pasien yang dia operasi kemarin

"ano..semalam,Rukia-chan mencari anda,apa ada masalah?" Orihime sudah mengetahui kedekatan Ichigo dan Rukia

"Rukia?" Ichigo mengenhentikan aktifitasnya yang berkutat dengan berkas berkas tadi dan mengingat Rukia,mungkinkah gadis itu menunggunya?

"baiklah,terima kasih"Ichigo tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Orihime keluar

Ichigo bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan ke jendela,dilihatnya jendela kamar Rukia masih tertutup

"apa masih tidur?"Ichigo melihat jam sudah jam setengah tujuh,masih terlalu pagi,Ichigo tak pulang ke apartemennya tadi malam dan langsung ke rumah sakit,dia hanya menghubungi Renji untuk menjaga rumahnya,dia pikir ada gunanya juga Renji datang

Ichigo pergi ke kamar Rukia dan saat membuka pintunya,dia tak menemukan seorang pun disana

"Rukia?"Ichigo mencoba memanggil manggil Rukia namun tak ada jawaban

Ichigo keluar sedikit kecewa karena tidak menemukan Rukia,namun saat dijalan di lorong dulu dia dan Rukia pernah akan ke taman bersama,dia melihat sesuatu tergeletak di taman dan mendekatinya

"Rukia!"Ichigo mengangkat kepala Rukia dan menyentuh wajahnya dan Ichigo kaget karena wajahnya sedingin es

Ichigo membawa Rukia ke UGD,Yoruichi keluar dari ruang penanganan Rukia dan menghampiri Ichigo yang duduk di luar UGD

"sebenarnya…apa yang terjadi?"suara Yoruichi bergetar

"ada apa?Rukia baik baik saja kan?"

"kenapa dia bisa diluar kamarnya semalaman?"suara Yoruichi meninggi

"dia..semalaman diluar?"

"iya..aku tau kau bukan dokter Rukia,tapi bisakah kau tak mengatakan padanya kau akan menjenguk dan melihat keadaannya bila kau tak bisa melakukannya?kenapa membuat Rukia menunggu?"suara Yoruichi terkesan membentak Ichigo

"kemarin,aku ada urusan mendadak,jadi aku harus pergi"

Yoruichi tak menjawab dan matanya berkaca kaca,melihat itu Ichigo panik

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan Rukia?"tanya Ichigo

"tumornya otaknya kambuh"nafas Ichigo tercekat

"a-apa?"Ichigo melihat Yoruichi yang menunduk dalam dalam,dia tak mungkin bercanda

"sebelumnya tak ada yang salah dengan pemeriksaanku,tapi kenapa tiba tiba.."Yoruichi merasa terpukul,dia sudah merawat Rukia selama 13 tahun dan menganggapnya sebagai putrinya sendiri,namun disaat Rukia sudah bisa tersenyum dengan tulus,kenapa penyakit ini datang lagi

Ichigo tak bisa bicara lagi dan dia meninggalkan Yoruichi yang masih shock

"_apa menyenangkan menertawakan gadis cacat sepertiku?_"Ichigo mengingat kata kata Rukia tempo hari dan merasa bersalah

Dia membuka kamar Rukia,harum Lavender menyambutnya dan Ichigo perlahan duduk dipinggir kasur Rukia dan melihat vas yang berisi 2 tangkai Lavender dan lonceng kaca disebelahnya

Ichigo mengambil lonceng kaca itu dan menggantungnya dijendela Rukia lalu keluar dari kamar itu

Keesokannya,Ichigo mencari Rukia di UGD,namun perawat disana bilang kalau Rukia sudah dipindahkan kekamarnya lagi

Ichigo pergi ke kamar Rukia

"bagaimana perasaanmu?"tanya Ichigo saat duduk dihadapan Rukia

"haruskah aku senang saat tau penyakitku"jawab Rukia ketus sambil membaca bukunya

"ah,maaf.."

"apa salahmu aku akan mati?"bibir Ichigo terasa kelu mendengar kata kata Rukia

"jangan bicara begitu,tak ada yang akan mati"Ichigo berusaha menghibur Rukia

"hahaha,tak ada?kalau begitu kenapa aku disini?kenapa aku tidak dirumahku yang nyaman bersama orang tuaku saja?kau membual"Rukia melanjutkan aktifitasnya

Ichigo menahan tangan Rukia yang membaca dan Rukia ingin melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ichigo namun terlalu kuat

"apa yang kau lakukan?!"bentak Rukia

"maafkan aku,kemarin aku ada urusan mendadak"

"iya aku tau..lagipula kau bukan dokterku,kenapa aku menunggumu"Rukia tak memberontak lagi

"kau menungguku?"

"aku tak tau apa yang aku lakukan,tapi setiap bersamamu,aku merasa..nyaman. Jadi setiap kau tak ada,aku ingin menunggumu,dan kemarin kau bilang akan kesini,tapi kau tak datang. Aku pergi ke taman dan berharap kau akan datang kesana,tapi.."Rukia menunduk,tetesan air matanya jatuh ke selimut yang diapakai menutupi tubuh dinginnya

Cengkraman Ichigo melonggar dan Ichigo melepasnya

"aku tau aku gadis buta bodoh yang terlalu berharap,tapi untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku yang mungkin singkat ini..aku menyukai seseorang"Ichigo menatap Rukia dan hatinya terasa dicubit

"Rukia.."

"jangan bicara! Aku tak suka orang mengasihaniku,kalau kau mau pergi,pergi saja..jangan membuat dirimu terbebani karena aku,aku juga akan mati dalam 3 bulan"Rukia menghapus air matanya kasar

Ichigo tak banyak bicara malah menarik Rukia kedalam pelukannya,dan mendekapnya erat

"kau akan sembuh,kau akan dioperasi Rukia"Rukia tak memberontak,hanya saja dia tak membalas pelukan Ichigo dan menggeleng pelan

"aku tak mau"Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Rukia

"kenapa?kau masih bisa hidup"

"aku sudah pernah dioperasi,apa alasan itu tidak cukup kalau tuhan tak memberiku hidup yang panjang dan indah?"bahu Rukia bergetar,Ichigo tau gadis ini sedang menangis

"tapi kita tak tau hasilnya kali ini kan?"

"kalau aku mati bagaimana?"

"tidak akan,kau harus tetap hidup Rukia"Ichigo menangkup wajah Rukia dan Ichigo memuji dalam hati kalau Rukia benar benar cantik

Ichigo menenangkan Rukia dan tetap berada dikamar itu,dia ingin menebus kesalahannya kemarin dengan menemani Rukia hari ini

"kau tak ada pasien?"tanya Rukia

"entahlah"

"kau bolos?"suara Rukia meninggi

"siapa yang membuatku begini?"

"aku tak menyuruhmu,aku bilang bila mau pergi pergi saja"

"baiklah"Ichigo berdiri sambil melirik Rukia

"aku pergi"Ichigo tetap diam diposisinya sambil melirik Rukia yang nampak menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tangannya yang hendak terangkat

"kau tak mau mencegahku?"tanya Ichigo,bingung karena Rukia tak menyuruhnya tinggal

"eh?"Rukia terkejut mendengar pernyataan Ichigo

"aku sungguh akan pergi"Ichigo nampak kesal

"ba-baiklah pergi saja"Ichigo dapat melihat semburat merah dipipi Rukia

Ichigo tak menanggapinya dan mengambil benang dilaci lalu menghampiri jendela Rukia

"bunyi ini?"Rukia meraba mejanya saat mendengar dentingan lonceng

"kau mencari loncengnya?"tanya Ichigo

"kau belum pergi?"

"sebentar lagi.."Ichigo mengikatkan benang dilonceng itu lalu berjalan ke arah Rukia dan mengangkat tangannya

"ada apa?"Rukia merasa Ichigo sedang mengikatkan sesuatu dijarinya

"sudah selesai"Ichigo mengikatkan benang yang menghubungkan loncengnya ke jari Rukia

"apa ini?"tanya Rukia

"kalau kau kesepian dan aku tak bisa datang,tariklah loncengnya,dengan begitu aku selalu berada disampingmu"wajah Rukia memerah dan dia tersenyum lembut

"terima kasih..Ichigo"

"kau harus bertahan Rukia"Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia dan melepasnya pelan lalu berjalan pergi

Rukia masih tak tau harus bagaimana,dia sudah menyerah untuk dioperasi tapi di sisi lain,seseorang akan membantunya bertahan

Rukia memejamkan matanya erat,berharap saat dia membuka matanya,dia tak ada di rumah sakit,tidak sakit,dan..dicintai oleh seorang Kurosaki Ichigo

DRRT DRRT

Ichigo merogoh sakunya dan mengambil handphone-nya yang bergetar dan membuka pesan singkatnya

**From:Senna**

"_Ichigo,apa kau sibuk?aku merindukanmu"_

Ichigo mendesah panjang saat melihat pesan dari Senna

**To:Senna**

"Aku di rumah sakit,kau sudah keluar?"Ichigo menutup handphone flip-nya

"iya,aku sudah keluar"Senna tiba tiba muncul dari balik pintu dan masuk ke ruangan Ichigo

"kau..kapan datang?"tanya Ichigo setengah terkejut

"baru saja"Senna tersenyum

"ayo makan siang,aku lapar"ajak Senna,dan Ichigo hanya bisa mengiyakan

Saat mereka berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit,mereka bertemu Yoruichi

"selamat siang Yoruichi-san,mau makan siang?"tanya Ichigo

"baru saja selesai"Yourichi melirik Senna

"ini kekasihmu?"tanyanya lagi

Ichigo diam

"aku tunangannya,senang bertemu anda Yoruichi-san"Senna tersenyum

Setelah Yoruichi pergi,Ichigo masih terngiang ngiang kata kata Senna di kepalanya

'_apa ini benar?' _Batin Ichigo saat melihat Senna tersenyum dan tertawa lepas bersamanya

Saat selesai makan,Senna minta Ichigo bercerita kehidupannya yang baru di Soul Society dan tentu saja Ichigo bercerita tentang Rukia dengan semangat

"apa..kau menyukainya Ichigo?"tanya Senna takut mendengar jawaban yang tidak dia suka

"apa?" kenapa reaksi mereka sama?Renji dan senna,saat Ichigo bercerita tentang Rukia..Batin Ichigo

"kau menceritakannya dengan mata berbinar dan hati yang menggebu gebu"Senna menambahkan

"kau bercanda"Ichigo tertawa pelan dan meminum kopinya,namun Senna tak demikian,raut wajahnya nampak sedih

"kau nampak menyukainya"Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan

"ayo kembali,ada banyak pekerjaan yang belum kuurus"mereka kembali ke ruangan Ichigo

"baiklah,Ichigo aku harus pulang"Senna bersiap siap pulang

"kau bawa mobil?"tanya Ichigo

"bawa,oh iya.."Ichigo melihat Senna

"bila hubungan ini tak bisa dikembalikan ke tempat semula,katakan padaku,supaya aku bisa mundur sendiri tanpa kau harus membuatku menjadi pecundang..mengerti?"terdengar suara tawa diakhir kalimat Senna

Ichigo membatu,kenapa Senna bicara begitu?bukankah Senna akan mencoba dari awal hubungan mereka?kenapa tiba tiba berubah

Ichigo tiba tiba teringat sesuatu dan berlari keluar

"dimana Dokter Yoruichi?"tanya Ichigo pada salah satu perawat disana

"Yoruichi-san tadi sedang memeriksa pasien Kuchiki Rukia diruang pemeriksaan" Ichigo tanpa babibu langsung melesat kesana

Saat sampai di ruang pemeriksaan mata,dia melihat Rukia sedang duduk bak patung dikursi tunggu di luar,dan tak lama Yoruichi keluar

Yoruichi melihat Ichigo dan mengajaknya bicara sebentar

"bagaimana?masih ada harapan kan?"tanya Ichigo cemas akan hasil pemeriksaan Rukia,hasil tes ini akan memutuskan apakah Rukia dapat dioperasi atau tidak

"hasilnya hanya 10%"Yoruichi menatap Rukia yang masih duduk

"a-apa?"lutut Ichigo terasa lemas

"tapi,bila kita tak coba belum tentu tak berhasil kan?"Ichigo masih bersikukuh

"lalu bagaimana dengan 90% kegagalannya?dia..bisa mati"

Ichigo merutuki nasib Rukia,dia menatap Rukia dengan perasaan campur aduk dan menghampiri Rukia

"hei"Ichigo berusaha menghilangkan suara bergetarnya dan jongkok dihadapan Rukia

"Ichigo"Rukia meraba raba wajah orang dihadapannya

"aku disini"Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya erat

"ittai" lirih Rukia saat Ichigo terlalu erat menggenggam tangannya

"maaf" Ichigo melonggarkan genggamannya

"oh iya,aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" terlihat senyum mengembang diwajah Rukia

"apa?" Ichigo memandangi wajah gadis yang membuat hatinya bisa campur aduk saat melihatnya

"aku..memutuskan mau dioperasi" nafas Ichigo tercekat,dadanya sesak

"ke-kenapa tiba tiba berubah pikiran?"

"aku mau sembuh,dan kata Yoruichi,bila ini berhasil,ada kemungkinan aku bisa melihat lagi"Rukia tak berhenti tersenyum,namun Ichigo tak tahan lagi,air mata sudah jatuh di pipinya

"benarkah,aku ikut senang"Ichigo menunduk

"aku mau melihatmu,orang pertama yang mau kulihat adalah kau"Yoruichi yang melihat pemandangan ini turut menangis dalam diam

"kenapa aku?"

"karena kau orang pertama yang membuat diriku merasa lebih baik dan berarti"

Mendengar perkataan Rukia,ada rasa sesal didalamnya,dan Ichigo mengecup tangan Rukia

"kau menangis?"Rukia merasakan tangannya basah

"ah,iya..aku hanya bahagia"Ichigo merasa tangan Rukia menghapus air matanya

"jadi,sekarang kau juga menyukaiku?"tanya Rukia

Mungkin ini perasaan Ichigo yang sebenarnya,bagaimana bisa gadis yang dia temui baru 1 bulan yang lalu merubah hidupnya begini?bahkan membuatnya menangis

"tidak"ada raut kekecewaan dalam wajah Rukia

"aku mencintaimu"Ichigo menambahkan membuat jantung Rukia seakan mau meledak

"benarkah?"

"aku mencintaimu,Kuchiki Rukia..karena itu,teruslah hidup dan mencintaiku selamanya"Ichigo terus mengecup punggung tangan mungil Rukia dengan sayang

Ichigo ingin sekali menggenggam gadis ini ditangannya,tidak memperbolehkan siapapun merebutnya,termasuk penyakit ini dan Tuhan..

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"APA?kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada gadis malang itu?" Pekikan Renji membuat Ichigo menutup telinganya

"gadis malang?apa maksudmu?"

"karena penyakitnya dan kau menembaknya setelah Senna mengajakmu balikan"

Perkataan Renji ada benarnya juga, dia dan Senna baru saja memulai awal yang baru, namun hati Ichigo sudah tidak pada tempatnya lagi, dia sudah melupakan Senna

"entahlah"Ichigo nampak bingung

"rasanya baru 2 hari yang lalu kau menyangkal kau menyukai gadis itu"

"betul juga,sekarang semuanya berubah total" Ichigo tersenyum kecil

"kurasa kau memang jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertemuan pertama kalian" Renji paham betul sahabatnya yang satu ini

"ya..mungkin" Ichigo meneguk bir kalengnya

"hah,kau harus bisa memilih dengan benar jeruk,jangan sampai kau jatuh ke kandang babi yang sama"

"apa?kandang babi?"

"lubang sudah terlalu sering"

"haha,benar juga"mereka larut dalam obrolan ringan

"oh ya,aku akan kembali ke Karakura besok"

"secepat itu?"

"kemarin kau mengusirku,sekarang kau mau aku tinggal lebih lama..menyebalkan kau jeruk!" Renji menggerakkan tangannya seolah ingin menyiramnya dengan bir kalengnya

"hahahaha,kau berguna juga disini,kau bahkan membersihkannya,aku jadi tak perlu sewa pembantu kan"Ichigo tertawa renyah

"ya hahaha,tertawalah"Renji menirukan tertawa Ichigo tadi

"apa kau mau bertemu dengan Rukia?mungkin saja kau bisa membantuku"

"hm?tidak lah..aku tak bisa membantu masalahmu kali ini jeruk..tapi,mendengar ceritamu,aku yakin Rukia benar benar gadis yang baik"Renji menepuk bahu Ichigo

"ya,dia memang gadis yang baik"Ichigo tersenyum

"berkunjunglah kapan kapan,paman Isshin merindukanmu"

"aku berencana pulang minggu ini,jadi bilang padanya tidak usah kesini"

"Baiklah"

Mereka berdua tertidur di ruang tamu Ichigo,namun hanya Renji yang tidur,Ichigo masih terjaga

"_**lalu bagaimana dengan 90% kegagalannya?dia..bisa mati"**_

Kalimat itu terngiang ngiang dikepalanya,membuatnya meremas rambutnya kasar dan mencoba memejamkan mata

Keesokannya,Renji bangun pagi sekali dan pamit pada Ichigo akan kembali ke Karakura,meskipun merasa terlalu pagi,Ichigo sudah terbangun,dia harus ke rumah sakit

Tujuan pertama Ichigo saat tiba di rumah sakit bukan ruangannya,tapi kamar nomor 302 dikoridor lavender

TOKK TOKK

Ichigo masuk ke kamar Rukia dan terdengar bunyi dentingan lonceng membuat Ichigo sadar Rukia sudah bangun dan sedang membaca buku

"kau rajin sekali datang pagi pagi buta begini"Rukia menggoda Ichigo

"aku merindukanmu"Ichigo duduk disamping Rukia dikasurnya

"gombal"Rukia melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya

"Rukia"Rukia tersentak saat Ichigo melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang Rukia dan menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Rukia

"ya?"tanya Rukia gugup

"aku akan pulang ke Karakura lusa"Ichigo meresapi harum rambut dan aroma tubuh Rukia

"begitu ya"terdengar kekecewaan dalam kalimat Rukia membuat Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Rukia

"jadi,ikutlah denganku"Rukia tak percaya mendengarnya

"ikut denganmu?bertemu keluargamu?"

"ya,mereka akan menyukaimu"

"tapi..aku buta,apa aku pantas?"Ichigo menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya

"apa ada bagian dari diriku yang pantas untuk mendapatkan gadis manis sepertimu?"Ichigo bertanya balik membuat hati Rukia berdegup kencang

"kita akan menginap satu malam,setelah itu kita pulang"

"tapi pekerjaanmu?"

"aku sudah mengambil cuti pada Aizen"Aizen sendiri adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini

"baiklah,aku akan menyiapkan barang barangku besok"

"ya,aku akan membantu..oh ya,tentang operasi itu"Ruka menoleh

"kenapa?"

"kapan tanggalnya?"

"akhir bulan ini"Rukia lagi lagi tersenyum,ingin Ichigo meneriakan pada Rukia untuk membatalkan operasinya,tapi melihat Rukia terlihat bahagia,dia tidak sanggup

"berjuanglah"Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya yang dipeluk hampir mati karena jantungnya terasa berpacu lebih cepat

Setelah Rukia tertidur dalam dekapannya,Ichigo menidurkannya di kasur dan beranjak keluar kamar menuju administrasi

"boleh aku minta surat perwalian keluarga pasien kamar 302?"tanya Ichigo pada perawat disana

"yang dijadwalkan operasi 2 minggu lagi itu ya,sebentar dokter"tak lama perawat itu memberikan secarik kertas

"silahkan isi data diri anda di kolom ini"

Ichigo menulis dikertas itu namun dia berhenti di kolom

**Hubungan anda dengan pasien:**

Ada jeda sebentar namun Ichigo dengan mantap menulis

**Suami **

Setelah selesai,Ichigo mengembalikan kertasnya dan pergi ke ruangannya

Ichigo merasakan handphone-nya bergetar dan meraihnya

"halo"

"_kau di ruanganmu Ichigo?ayo makan siang"_

"ya,tapi ini belum waktunya"

"_cemilan saja"_

"sepertinya tidak bisa Senna,ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus"

"_padahal aku sudah didepan rumah sakitmu"_

"pulang saja,dan beberapa hari ini jangan datang dulu,aku akan pulang ke Karakura"

"_begitu ya? ne" _Senna menutup panggilannya

"dengan begini saja sudah ketauan Ichigo,kau sudah melupakanku" Senna bicara sendiri dengan mata berkaca kaca di mobilnya

"apa maksudmu ini?" Yoruichi melempar kertas ke meja Ichigo

"ini surat perwalian" Ichigo menatap kertas itu

"kenapa menanda tanganinya?dan lagi,suami?kapan Rukia menikah?" Yoruichi nampak emosi

Ichigo diam saja,namun Yoruichi terus menjejalinya dengan kalimat kalau Rukia tidak boleh dioperasi dengan kemungkinan berhasil begitu kecil

"aku juga tidak mau!" Ichigo membentak membuat Yoruichi bungkam

"aku juga tidak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan Rukia..hanya saja,setiap membicarakan operasi ini,Rukia sangat bahagia,aku..tak bisa merusaknya begitu saja"

Ichigo menutup wajahnya yang sarat raut kesedihan

"tapi di sisi lain,aku ingin Rukia dioperasi,bila ini berhasil,dia bisa melihat dunia..hidupnya tak akan selalu gelap"Yoruichi mulai mengerti perasaan Ichigo

"dan..aku ingin dia benar benar bisa merasakan dicintai"

"aku mengerti perasaanmu Ichigo..maaf aku membebanimu dengan kau pasti mengerti bila kau merawatnya selama 13 tahun dan sudah menganggapnya putrimu sendiri"

"ya..maaf aku sudah membentakmu tadi Yoruichi-san"

"kudengar kau akan pulang ke Karakura minggu ini?"

"ya,aku mengambil cuti..dan,bisa aku minta izinmu?"

"apa?"

"aku ingin membawa Rukia bersamaku"

"aku tak punya alasan menolak izinmu,tapi perhatikan obat Rukia dan jaga suhu tubuhnya"Ichigo mengangguk mengerti

2 hari kemudian,tepatnya hari minggu Ichigo dan Rukia akan berangkat ke Karakura dan mereka sedang pamit ke Yoruichi

"aku pergi dulu Yoruichi-san" Rukia tersenyum tulus pada Yoruichi

"baiklah,hati hati ya Rukia-chan" Yoruichi membelai rambut Rukia pelan

"kami pergi Yoruichi-san" mereka membungkuk pada Yoruichi dan berjalan pergi

saat masuk di mobil Ichigo,Ichigo memasangkan sabuk pengaman Rukia dan mengambil handphone-nya

"halo oyaji?"

"_my son!kudengar kau akan pulang hari ini,kau bawa oleh oleh yaaa"terdengar suara ayahnya _

"ya,aku sudah dijalan..dimana Yuzu dan Karin?"

"_Karin sedang latihan di lapangan,yuzu sedang belanja ke pasar"_

"hn,aku akan sampai dalam 2 jam,katakan pada Yuzu jangan memasak berlebihan"

"dan oyaji…"

"_ada apa my son?kau masih merindukan ayahmu ini?"_

"hentikan itu..aku,membawa seseorang bersamaku hari ini"Ichigo melirik Rukia disampingnya

"_benarkah?siapa dia?pacarmu?"_

"ya,dia pacarku"mendengar itu sontak pipi Rukia memerah

"_baiklah!hati hati menyetir my son"_

"baiklah,akan kututup"Ichigo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan memandang Rukia

"tidurlah Rukia,perjalanannya masih panjang"

"tidak,aku akan menemanimu,fokuslah pada jalanan" Rukia tersenyum

Namun sayang,Rukia tak bisa menepati kata katanya sendiri,dia tertidur sangat lelap bahkan saat Ichigo membangunkannya,dia tidak bangun

"gadis ini manis sekali" Ichigo mencubit hidung Rukia pelan agar tidak membangunkan Rukia,namun Rukia terlanjur bangun

"sudah sampai?"

"sudah putri tidur,ayo" Ichigo memberikan tangannya pada Rukia

"tongkatku mana?" tanya Rukia saat Ichigo menuntun tangannya

"mungkin ketinggalan" padahal tongkat Rukia memang sengaja Ichigo tinggal supaya Rukia bisa sering menggandeng tangannya..genit sekali dokter yang satu ini

"ayah,aku pulang" Ichigo masuk kedalam rumahnya diikuti Rukia disampingnya langsung disambut ayahnya dan adik adiknya

"kau pulang my son!" Isshin langsung memeluk anaknya dan matanya langsung berbinar meilhat Rukia

"gadis cantik,siapa namamu?kau cantik sekali!beruntungnya anak bodohku ini mendapatkanmu" Rukia tersenyum malu

"namaku Kuchiki Rukia paman,salam kenal dan terima kasih pujiannya paman"Rukia menunduk hormat

"ehhhh?Kuchiki?" tidak hanya Isshin,bahkan Yuzu dan Karin ikut terkejut

"aku akan menjelaskannya nanti" Ichigo berbisik ke telinga Isshin dan adik adiknya

"wahh,kalian mesra sekali ya..bahkan daritadi nee-chan tidak melepas tangan nii-chan" Rukia membatu

"sebenarnya..aku tidak bisa melihat" Rukia tersenyum lemah,Isshin hanya tersenyum

"biarkan saja,jadi mereka tambah mesra..benar kan putri ke-3 ku?" Isshin hendak memegang tangan Rukia namun langsung ditepis Ichigo

"jangan menyentuhnya tanpa izinku" mendengar kalimat Ichigo yang tegas,semuanya melongo

"memang nii-chan sudah menikahinya?nee-chan,kau haru bersabar bila ingin hidup dengan nii-chan,dia benar benar kekanakan" Karin membalas sang kakak sambil bercanda dengan Rukia

Rukia disambut baik oleh keluarga Kurosaki,walaupun mereka sudah tau itu membuat Rukia merasa nyaman ditengah keluarga hangat ini..betapa Rukia merindukan perasaan ditengah keluarga yang hangat seperti ini

"Rukia nee-chan,makanlah yang banyak..aku memasaknya khusus untukmu" Yuzu menyendokkan sup dimangkuk sup Rukia

"terima kasih Yuzu"

Mereka makan siang dan larut dalam kegembiraan bersama sama

"ayo kita duduk diruang keluarga" Isshin mengajak anak anaknya bersantai bersama namun belum mulai acara santainya,mereka kedatangan tamu lagi

"Senna" Ichigo mengucapkan nama gadis yang terpaku melihat Ichigo dan Rukia ditengah keluarga Kurosaki tengah bercanda ria didepan pintu rumahnya

"ah,maaf aku datang tanpa diundang,apa kabar paman,Yuzu dan Karin?" Senna berusaha tersenyum

"senna-chan,kau sudah kembali ya..mau masuk?" tawar Isshin

"tidak,sebaiknya aku pergi paman"

"mampirlah dulu,Soul Society tidak sedekat itu"Ichigo menawarkan Senna masuk

Mereka awalnya bicara dengan canggung karena kedatangan Senna,karena Isshin sudah tau tentang Senna yang mengajak Ichigo kembali bersama

"Senna,kita bicara sebentar,bisa?"tanya Ichigo

"baiklah"Senna mengikuti Ichigo ketaman belakang rumahnya dan duduk dipelataran

"Rukia-chan,bagaimana kau bertemu putraku itu?ceritakan pada kami"Isshin bicara pada Rukia layaknya putrinya sendiri berusaha mengabaikan kepergian putranya dengan Senna untuk bicara

"Senna.."

"ya?"

"kupikir,hubungan ini tak akan kembali seperti semula"Ichigo memandang lurus ke langit

Senna mengambil nafas panjang

"aku sudah tau,karena itu aku datang kemari"Ichigo menoleh bingung

"aku ingin melihat Rukia-chan,dan sudah kuduga,dari cara bicaramu,caramu memandangnya,kau menyukainya Ichigo"

"maaf"

"tidak apa apa,ini juga salahku..kalau aku tidak mencampakanmu,mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi kan?"

"mungkin..kau pasti akan bertemu pria yang lebih baik Senna" Ichigo tersenyum,diikuti dengan Senna

"pasti,kuharap hubunganmu dengannya lancar,dan kalian bahagia..satu lagi,semoga operasi Rukia-chan lancar"

"darimana kau tau?"

"mana ada dokter yang mengaku sebagai suami pasien dan mengklaim sebagai keluarga pasien demi surat persetujuan wali pasien?" Senna melirik Ichigo yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"aku hanya ingin semuanya berjalan lancar"

"smeoga semuanya lancar mulai sekarang,aku akan berangkat ke Milan minggu depan,selamat tinggal Ichigo,sampai salamku pada keluargamu ya,aku pergi"Senna berjalan pergi dan Ichigo kembali pada keluarganya dan Rukia-nya yang nampak sedang membicarakan masa kecil Ichigo diselingi tawa Rukia

"_kau pasti akan bahagia Senna"_ batin Ichigo

"baiklah,oayasumi putri ke-3 ku..istirahatlah yang banyak,kau pasti lelah" Isshin mengisyaratkan Yuzu dan Karin masuk kekamar mereka dan menguncinya

"nee-chan dan nii-chan oyasuminasai ne" Yuzu dan Karin berlari ke kamar mereka dan menguncinya

"hei!jangan dikunci!lalu aku tidur dimana?" Ichigo berteriak pada adiknya

"jangan berisik Ichigo" Rukia meletakkan telunjuknya dibibirnya sendiri

"ya,baiklah" Ichigo seperti benar benar disihir oleh Rukia

"Ichigo,ayah ingin bicara nanti" isshin menyuruh Ichigo untuk mengantar Rukia kekamar Ichigo dulu

"tidurlah,aku akan segera kembali"Ichigo mengecup kening Rukia dengan sayang lalu menarik selimut sampai dada Rukia dan Rukia tersenyum

"kau yakin dengan Rukia-chan?"tanya ayahnya,mereka sedang duduk diklinik ayahnya

"ada apa?ayah tidak akan menentang kami kan?"

"tidak,hanya saja..dia dari keluarga Kuchiki,tapi bukankah keluarga Kuchiki" ayahnya seolah meminta penjelasan Ichigo dan Ichigo menjelaskan semuanya tentang Rukia dan operasinya minggu depan

"jadi sekarang bagaimana?ayah sudah tau semuanya kan"

"aku tak tau Rukia-chan mengalami masa remaja yang sulit" Isshin terharu mendengar kisah Rukia dari Ichigo

"karena itu,aku mau jadi orang yang bisa dia andalkan dan selalu disampingnya"

"ayah mengerti,Rukia-chan juga gadis yang sangat baik,ayah bisa melihatnya dari wajahnya" Ichigo lega,setidaknya ayahnya tidak berat pada keadaan Rukia

"boleh ayah datang dihari Rukia-chan operasi Ichigo?" tanya Isshin

"terserah saja,tapi sebaiknya tidak usah,ayah hanya akan kelelahan,aku akan berusaha lebih sering berkunjung"

"baiklah..tidurlah sana,Rukia-chan pasti menunggumu"

Ichigo kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat Rukia sudah tertidur dipojok kasurnya

"dia seperti malaikat"Ichigo meraih tubuh Rukia dan mengangkat kepalanya,membiarkan lengannya jadi bantal Rukia,lalu Ichigo menyusul Rukia ke alam mimpi dengan posisi memeluk Rukia

Sungguh romantis bukan?tapi ironis,nasib mereka tidak seindah dan semulus yang mereka bayangkan nantinya

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo menggeliat malas dikasurnya dan mencari sosok yang tadi malam disampingnya namun saat dia meraba sampingnya,tidak ada siapapun

"Ohayou Nii-chan" Yuzu menyapa Ichigo sambil menyiapkan sarapan dimeja makan

"ohayou Yuzu,apa kau melihat Rukia?" tanya Ichigo

"Rukia onee-chan?sepertinya tadi Yuzu melihatnya sedang membantu ayah di klinik"

Ichigo tak bicara lagi,dia langsung ke klinik ayahnya disamping rumah

"Rukia?" Ichigo memanggil nama Rukia namun tak ada sahutan,dia membuka pintu kliniknya dan melihat Isshin sedang ngobrol dengan Rukia

"selamat pagi my son!duduklah disini" Isshin menepuk bangku kosong disebelahnya

"ohayou Ichigo" Rukia tersenyum sambil memegang beberapa buku dipangkuannya

"buku apa itu?" Ichigo mengambil salah satu buku dan membukanya

"itu buku dengan tulisan braille,paman memberikannya padaku" jawab Rukia

"panggil aku ayah,Rukia-chan" Rukia tersipu malu

"ayo sarapan,Yuzu sudah selesai mungkin" Ichigo berdiri dan menuntun jalan Rukia

Melihat kesigapan Ichigo,Isshin bergumam

"_Masaki,kurasa putra bodoh kita memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Rukia-chan"_batin Isshin

Mereka makan dengan hening kali ini,sesekali Isshin bergurau

"jadi kalian akan pulang hari ini?"tanya Karin

"ya,sore ini kami akan kembali ke Soul Society"timpal Ichigo

"mainlah lebih sering ne Rukia-chan"

"baik paman"

"ayah!"tambah Isshin

"iya..ayah"Rukia tersenyum bahagia

"apa rencana kalian hari ini?"tanya Yuzu

"entahlah,kau mau jalan jalan Rukia?"Rukia menoleh kesamping kiri nya

"kemana?"

"bagaimana kalau kita gunung?"Isshin mengusulkan dengan semangat,Ichigo dan Karin menatap tajam Isshin

"gunung dimusim dingin?kau mau kami jadi es sebelum sampai puncak oyaji?"tanya Ichigo

Yuzu dan Rukia hanya terkekeh mendengar tingkah mereka

"tapi kurasa,gunung bukan tujuan yang salah"Isshin yang merasa dibela langsung nyerocos tentang indahnya gunung saat musim dingin

"iya aku tau,tapi kalau kau sakit bagaimana Rukia?suhu tubuhmu harus normal"Ichigo menatap Rukia khawatir

"tidak apa,hanya sekali ini saja..ya kan ayah?"tanya Rukia,Isshin mengangguk setuju

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan panjang keluarga Kurosaki,mereka memutuskan pergi ke gunung,gila memang,dimusim dingin seperti ini

Mereka mendaki gunung di barat Karakura,mungkin Ichigo harus bersiap kena omelan Yoruichi karena terlambat pulang

"kau membuat apa?" tanya Rukia

"kau" Ichigo sedang membuat boneka salju

"benarkah?" Rukia meletakkan tangannya diwajah boneka salju Ichigo

"semua tentangmu mungil,mungkin hanya matamu yang besar,hahaha" Ichigo tertawa penuh arti,Rukia manyun

"apa itu?" Ichigo menanyakan gulungan salju panjang dan lancip yang ditempel Rukia di wajah boneka Salju miliknya

"hidungmu" Rukia menjawab polos

"hei,hidungku tidak selancip itu" Ichigo mematahkan 'hidung' buatan Rukia

"kau menghancurkannya..hiks" Rukia berjongkok dan pura pura menangis,Ichigo gelagapan

"maafkan aku Ru-" belum selesai Ichigo minta maaf,wajahnya sudah terasa dingin dengan hantaman salju dari Rukia

"kena kau"Rukia tertawa polos,Ichigo juga membalasnya lalu berlari dari Rukia

"aw kau mengenai ku!"seru Ichigo saat Rukia melemparkan bola salju kearahnya namun meleset

"benarkah?"Rukia melemparnya lagi dan Ichigo malah sengaja mengenai dirinya dengan bola salju Rukia

Setelah selesai bermain,Ichigo dan Rukia duduk di hamparan salju

"dingin?"Ichigo meletakkan kedua tangannya dan menangkup wajah mungil Rukia,mereka sedang melihat Isshin,Yuzu dan Karin bermain salju

"apa mereka senang?"tanya Rukia

"tentu saja,kau membuat segalanya lebih menyenangkan dirumah kami"Ichigo menangkup kedua tangan Rukia

"Nii-chan,ayo pulang"Yuzu menghampiri Ichigo

"ayo,aku yakin Rukia nee-chan sudah lelah"Karin melirik Rukia dan Ichigo

Sedangkan Isshin hanya bernyanyi ria dan sudah jalan duluan

"kami duluan ya kak"Yuzu dan Karin menyusul Isshin

Ichigo melihat Rukia yang berjalan sedikit bergetar,mungkin lututnya mati rasa karena dingin

"naiklah"Ichigo jongkok dihadapan Rukia

"untuk apa?"

"kakimu bergetar"

"baiklah"Rukia meraba punggung Ichigo dan menaikinya perlahan dan mereka mulai berjalan

"setelah sampai rumah,kau istirahat saja ya"

"kau selalu menyuruhku istirahat,aku terlalu sering istirahat Ichigo"Rukia merengek

"tapi perjalanan kita nanti akan melelahkan untukmu"

"ya ya ya,aku akan istirahat dokter"Rukia mengeratkan kaitan tangannya dileher Ichigo

"Rukia nee-chan,minumlah air madu hangat ini"Yuzu menyodorkan segelas air madu hangat kehadapan Rukia yang duduk diruang makan

"terima kasih Yuzu" Rukia meraba mencari gelasnya dan meminumnya

"hangat sekali,ini menyegarkan"Rukia berbincang dengan Yuzu tentang Ichigo dan keseharian mereka saat Ichigo masih tinggal disini

"nee-chan cepatlah bergabung dengan keluarga kami" pipi Rukia memanas

"aku yakin nee-chan tidak seperti Senna nee-chan"

"Senna?gadis yang tadi pagi datang itu?" Rukia kelihatan penasaran

"iya,dia mungkin sudah jadi putri ke-3 ayah sebelum nee-chan" Yuzu tersenyum

"jadi dia pacar Ichigo?"

"ya,tapi hubungan mereka sudah berakhir saat onii-chan mau melamarnya"

"maksudmu?"

"Senna nee-chan memutuskan nii-chan saat niichan berencana melamarnya"

"oh begitu" Rukia hanya ber-oh ria saja

Ichigo dan Rukia sedang membereskan barang barangnya dan akan kembali ke Soul Society

"Ichigo,ini apa?"Rukia tengah memegang selembar kertas yang ternyata sebuah foto

"oh,kau dapat dimana?"Ichigo mengambil foto itu dari tangan Rukia

"didalam lemari"Ichigo bingung,kapan dia menaruh foto itu disana?

"ini foto mendiang ibuku"Rukia baru mendengarnya kali ini dari mulut Ichigo sendiri ,dia memang sudah tau ibu Ichigo sudah wafat,namun Isshin yang mengatakannya pertama kali saat mereka di klinik kemarin

"dia wanita yang cantik dan hebat ya"Ichigo tertegun

"kau sudah tau tentang ibuku?"

"ayahmu yang cerita"Rukia menceritakan kejadian kemarin

FLASHBACK

"Rukia-chan!ayo ikut ayah"Isshin mendekati Rukia yang duduk disofa tamu sambil membaca buku

"oh,baik ayah"Rukia sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini,Isshin memberikan tangannya untuk Rukia kaitkan dengan tangannya juga sebagai penuntun dan berjalan ke klinik

"duduklah disini"Isshin menuntun tangan Rukia dikursi yang dia sediakan

"terima kasih ayah,maaf merepotkanmu"Rukia sedikit menunduk,Isshin duduk dihadapannya

"Rukia-chan,kau tidak merepotkan ayah,ataupun siapapun dirumah ini..kami senang dengan kedatangan Ichigo bersamamu"Isshin nampak membuka lemari di pojok ruangan

"tapi dengan kekuranganku ini,pasti kalian setidaknya keberatan dan sedikit repot"lelehan air mata hendak menuruni pipi porselen Rukia

"tidak sama sekali! Kau calon menantuku yang cantik jangan menangis"Isshin mengapus air mata Rukia dengan jarinya

"saat melihatmu datang dengan Ichigo,ayah merasa ada sesuatu denganmu"Isshin memeri jeda ceritanya

"namun saat ayah melihat cara Ichigo memandangmu,menuntunmu,dan memperhatikanmu..ayah yakin Ichigo sudah benar benar menemukan gadis yang tepat"Rukia mendengarkan cerita Isshin

"dia anak yang malang,dia kehilangan ibunya karena melindungi Ichigo yang disebabkan kecelakaan saat umur Ichigo masih sangat kecil,dan dia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kejadian itu..dia hampir menemukan gadis yang tepat,namun disaat yang sama,gadis itu mencampakkannya..dan dia bertemu denganmu,tanpa ragu dia membawamu kesini walaupun kalian baru saja mengenal"Rukia mendengarkan dengan seksama

"dan hanya dengan membicarakanmu,ada binar dimatanya,dia terbakar ,anak itu"Isshin menyelingi dengan candaan

"ayah,aku tak bisa berjanji menemani Ichigo seumur hidupku,tapi..aku berjanji akan mencintainya sampai aku mati..dan untuk itu,aku mohon bantuanmu"Rukia mulai menampakkan senyum simpulnya

"yah,ayah akan membantumu Rukia-chan..kau memang gadis yang manis dan baik"Isshin tersenyum dan menyodorkan beberapa buku pada Rukia

"terima kash banyak ayah..ini apa?"Rukia meraba benda dipangkuannya

"ayah liat Rukia-chan suka membaca,jadi ini beberapa buku dengan tulisan braille,sedikit berdebu namun dalamnya masih bagus"Isshin mengelap debu disampul bukunya dengan lap

"aku tak tau harus bicara apa ayah..ayah banyak membantuku"Rukia tersenyum haru

"Rukia!"terdengar suara Ichigo memanggil Rukia,namun Rukia tak sempat menjawabnya karena Ichigo sudah masuk ke klinik

"selamat pagi my son!duduklah disini"Isshin menepuk bangku kosong disebelahnya

"ohayou Ichigo"Rukia tersenyum sambil memegang beberapa buku dipangkuannya

"buku apa itu?"Ichigo mengambil salah satu buku dan membukanya

"itu buku dengan tulisan braille,paman memberikannya padaku"jawab Rukia

"panggil aku ayah,Rukia-chan"Rukia tersipu malu

"ayo sarapan,Yuzu sudah selesai mungkin"Ichigo berdiri dan menuntun jalan Rukia

Melihat kesigapan Ichigo,Isshin bergumam

"_Masaki,kurasa putra bodoh kita memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Rukia-chan"_batin Isshin

FLASHBACK OFF

"oyaji itu sudah nampak lebih dekat denganmu" Rukia menyadari ada nada cemburu di kalimat Ichigo

"kau cemburu" bila sedang minum,Ichigo pasti tersedak

"kau gila?dengan kambing tua itu?hah,lucu kau Rukia" Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya

Rukia sedang tertawa dan memperhatikan sosok dengan bayangan putih dihadapannya ini,namun bayangan putih itu mengabur seiring kaburnya pandangan Rukia dan beberapa detik berselang,semuanya terasa gelap dan yang hanya sayup sayup suara Ichigo memanggil adik dan ayahnya dengan nada khawatir

Ichigo mondar mandir didepan kamar UGD rumah sakit tempat Rukia dirawat,masih ada dokter yang memeriksa Rukia jadi Ichigo belum bisa menjenguk

"duduklah Ichigo,kau membuat kami juga khawatir"Isshin menyuruh Ichigo tenang dan duduk tapi Ichigo seakan tuli

Tak lama beberapa dokter keluar dengan wajah serius

"dokter,bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Ichigo langsung mencegat dokter dokter itu

"keadaannya kritis,harus segera dilakukan operasi untuk mengangkat tumornya"lalu dokter itu pamit pergi

"tapi Rukia.."terlintas ide dipikirannya,walaupun dia pasti akan dibunuh Yoruichi,dia haru menelpon Yoruichi

"Yoruichi-san!"Ichigo menyerukan nama dokter yang sedang dia telpon

"_Ichigo?ada apa?kalian akan pulang kan hari ini?"_

"Rukia.."Ichigo rasanya tak sanggup bicara lagi

"_ada apa dengannya?"Ichigo tak menyahut_

"_Ichigo!"_

"Rukia kritis.."terdengar suara Yoruichi yang nampak panik,namun Ichigo sudah tak memusingkannya lagi,dia hanya ingin Rukia saja

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo menunggu Rukia dikamarnya,dengan selanginfus ditangannya,dengan alat yang membantu menopang hidupnya,Ichigo ingin menangis dihadapan tuhan dan memohon kesembuhan Rukia

"aku rela mati asal dia bisa bangun dan tersenyum lagi" Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia erat dan menangis dalam dalam

Ichigo teringat kata kata Yoruichi untuk segera membawa Rukia pulang dan mengelus punggung tangan Rukia

Ichigo keluar dari ruangan Rukia dan melihat Isshin,dan Karin sedang duduk didepan kamar Rukia

"kakak,bagaimana keadaan nee-chan?" tanya Karin

"kalian sudah dengar tadi,pulanglah..oyaji,pulanglah" wajah Ichigo kusut membuat Isshin iba dengan anaknya yang satu ini

"kau juga harus makan Ichigo,Yuzu sedang menyiapkan makanan dirumah,pulanglah dan makan sebentar"Isshin membujuk Ichigo

"aku..tidak akan kemanapun..kalian pulanglah,kasihan Yuzu sendirian" Ichigo berbalik dan masuk ke kamar Rukia lagi sedangkan Isshin dan Karin hanya bisa pasrah dengan sifat keras kepala Ichigo dan pulang ke rumah Kurosaki

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 1 pagi,sejak ayahnya pulang jam jam 3 tadi,Ichigo masih setia disamping Rukia namun gadis itu nampaknya tak menunjukkan keinginannya untuk sadar

"aku rela mati untuk ini" Ichigo berdiri mencabut semua alat penghubung yang membantu Rukia melanjutkan tidur panjangnya dan hanya menyisakan selang infus dan menggendong Rukia keluar dan membawa kantong infusnya

Ichigo mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Soul Society,beruntung saat dia membawa Rukia pergi,tak ada orang yang melihatnya,mungkin karena semua orang sedang tidur

"bertahanlah Rukia"Ichigo melihat Rukia yang masih memejamkan matanya disamping Ichigo

Saat sampai dirumah sakit Soul Society,Ichigo berlari masuk sambil menggendong Rukia

"pasien ini kritis,tolong rawat dia,cepat!" Ichigo berteriak pada perawat dilobby dan segera membaringkan Rukia dikasur jalan dan membawa Rukia ke ICU

"dokter Yoruichi,pasien di kamar 302 Lavender sudah kembali,dia dilarikan ke ICU sekarang" salah seorang perawat menelpon Yoruichi

Didepan ICU,Yoruichi tak melihat Ichigo,masa bodo penting keadaan Rukia sekarang

"bagaimana?" Yoruichi melihat beberapa perawat yang tadi membawa Rukia

"keadaannya memburuk,denyut nadinya hampir berhenti tadi" Yoruichi langsung bergerak cepat

Setelah hampir 2 jam,Rukia berhasil melewati masa kritis,namun Rukia belum sadar dan dipindahkan ke kamarnya dulu

"kumohon selamatkan dia" Yoruichi menoleh kekanannya dan melihat Ichigo sedang menunduk dan berdoa diluar ICU

"tukar dengan semua milikku,ambil nyawaku..tapi kumohon,jangan nyawanya..aku hanya ingin dia bisa melihat dunia ini dan tersenyum lebih lama,hidup lebih lama" Yoruichi melihat air mata Ichigo jatuh ke lantai karena Ichigo sedang menunduk

"Rukia sudah melewati masa kritisnya" Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yoruichi

"be-benarkah?" mata Ichigo masih memerah

"aku tak akan menyalahkanmu,memang aku kurang memperhatikan keadaannya..operasinya akan dimajukan besok bila Rukia sadar hari ini,jadi kita harus menyiapkan diri untuk hasilnya" Ichigo tau betul maksud Yorucihi,hasil dari operasi itu hanya ada dua,Rukia sembuh,dan dia kehilangan Rukia

"kau sungguh berani membawa kabur Rukia dari Karakura ke sini yang tidak sedekat itu,dan mempertaruhkan segalanya" Yoruichi menepuk pundak Ichigo dan berlalu pergi

Ichigo perlahan membuka ruangan ICU dan melihat Rukia masih memejamkan matanya

"Rukia,bangunlah…" Ichigo menatap wajah gadis itu seakaan ini terakhir kalinya dia melihatnya

Rasanya nyawa Ichigo berkumpul kembali saat merasakan tangan Rukia digenggamannya bergerak

"Rukia?" Ichigo berdiri dan melihat Rukia yang perlahan membuka matanya

"Ichi.."

"syukurlah" Ichigo terduduk lagi

"operasinya" Ichigo teringat operasi Rukia

"dimajukan Rukia,kau akan dioperasi hari ini bila kau sadar sekarang"

"ayah,Yuzu dan Karin?"

"mereka di rumah,mereka belum tau aku sudah membawamu kesini,aku akan menelpon nanti" Rukia hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemah

"istirahatkan dirimu dulu,aku akan memanggil Yoruichi" namun pergerakan Ichigo berhenti saat Rukia memegang tangannya seolah mengatakan padanya jangan pergi

"Rukia" Ichigo berbalik da menatap Rukia yang memandangnya sendu

Mereka diam untuk sesaat,dan Rukia mendudukan dirinya

"hati hati" Ichigo membenarkan posisi duduk Rukia dan meletakkan bantal sebagai sandaran Rukia

"terima kasih Ichigo" Ichigo melihat Rukia

"bila aku tak bertemu denganmu..bila aku tak pernah jatuh hati padamu..aku pasti sudah mati sebagai orang paling menyedihkan sekarang" Rukia nampak meraba mencari wajah Ichigo,dan ichigo memajukan wajahnya

"wajah ini" Rukia menyelusuri lekuk wajah Ichigo

"aku akan merindukannya" Ichigo menatap Rukia lirih

"kau akan sembuh Rukia,kau akan melewati operasi ini"

"tapi bila tidak?walaupun aku berhasil melewatinya,tak menutup kemungkinan aku akan koma..selamanya Ichigo" mata Rukia berkaca kaca

"tidak!kau akan bangun dan melihat dunia bersamaku,aku akan membuatmu merasa dicintai seumur hidupmu,namun kau harus bertahan sampai akhir Rukia" Ichigo mengeratkan genggaman tangan Rukia

Rukia tersenyum bahagia,dia merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung didunia

"bahkan bila aku terlahir kembali,aku akan mencarimu dan jatuh hati lagi padamu..namun untuk saat ini,bertahanlah" runtuh sudah pertahanan Ichigo untuk tidak menangis dihadapan Rukia

"Ichi..jangan menangis" Rukia mengusap pipi Ichigo yang basah dan Ichigo menahan tangan Rukia dan menciumnya lembut

"Ichigo..aku berjanji bila aku sembuh dan berhasil melewati ini,aku akan mencarimu" Rukia juga ikut menangis

"namun bila semuanya tak seperti yang kita harapkan..aku ingin kau berjanji agar kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu" Ichigo memeluk Rukia dalam diam

"aku berjanji Ichigo,tapi kumohon kau menepati janjimu itu" Rukia menambahkan

"Aku tak bilang akan berjanji Rukia,sampai mati aku tak pernah berjanji seperti itu" Ichigo menangis dipundak Rukia

"hanya dengan janji ini,kita bisa percaya dengan perasaan masing masing..dan ini juga membuktikan,hubungan kita tak berakhir semudah itu" dada Ichigo terasa sesak

"walaupun aku baru mengenalmu beberapa minggu yang lalu,tapi kau begitu hangat,dan aku berharap bisa bersama kehangatan itu selamanya..tapi itu terlalu egois" Rukia mennepuk pelan punggung Ichigo yang masih memeluknya

"kau tidak egois Rukia,aku juga ingin bersamamu selamanya,aku rela mengorbankan apapun" Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya

"bukan begini Ichigo,kita tidak bisa menentang takdir tuhan..dan aku harap kau percaya,kalau aku selalu..selalu menyukaimu,selamanya" Rukia melepas pelukan Ichigo

Ichigo memandang iris Lavender Rukia dalam dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Rukia.

Mereka berciuman,bukan ciuman nafsu,hanya penggambaran bagaimana mereka sudah memberikan hati mereka masing masing keorang yang mereka sayang,seperti saat ini

Pagi ini,Rukia akan menjalani operasi yang dipimpin dokter bedah terbaik dan Yoruichi sendiri

"Ichigo nii-chan" Ichigo mendengar suara Yuzu memanggilnya dan saat Ichigo melihat sumber suara,Isshin,Yuzu dan Karin sudah datang

"onii-chan" Yuzu memeluk Ichigo dan dia membalasnya

"darimana kalian tau aku disini?" tanya Ichigo

"pihak rumah sakit mengabari ayah kalau kalian menghilang,dan ayah mengenalmu Ichigo..kau akan melakukan hal gila asalkan bisa menyelamatkan yang kau sayangi" Isshin melihat keadaan putranya,mata sembab dengan kantung mata,wajah yang belum dicukur,baju yang belum ganti dari kemarin

"pulanglah,bersihkan dirimu,kau berantakkan" Ichigo menggeleng

"aku akan disini"

"kau mau Rukia-chan yang untuk pertama kalinya melihatmu pingsan karena melihat keadaanmu ini?"Ichigo diam

"pulanglah dulu kak,ini Yuzu sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu,pulanglah,mandi dan makan kak"Karin menyodorkan tempat bento kepada Ichigo yang masih diam

"mereka benar Ichigo,kau harus bekerja juga kau lupa?"Yoruichi tiba tiba muncul

"Yoruichi-san"

"operasinya belum dimulai,masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi..kalau tidak,datanglah sebelum operasinya mulai" tak ada jawaban dari Ichigo

"aku akan menunggu Rukia,pulanglah dan kembali kesini dengan rapih,kau seperti karyawan baru di PHK"Yoruichi nampak tertawa kecil

"baiklah,aku akan segera kembali" Ichigo hendak pergi sambil membawa bento buatan Yuzu

"saya permisi" Yoruichi pamit pada keluarga Kurosaki yang masih berdiri diluar ruangan Rukia

"kuharap Rukia nee-chan baik baik saja" gumam Yuzu

"aku juga" Karin menambahkan,Isshin hanya diam dan berdoa dalam hati

Saat Ichigo hendak menuju mobilnya dan melewati koridor rumah sakit,dia tak sengaja menabrak 2 orang ,laki laki da perempuan

"maafkan aku" perempuan tadi menunduk pada Ichigo

"aku yang minta maaf" Ichigo masih menunduk dan berlalu pergi

Pria yang ikut ditabrak Ichigo tadi seperti mengenali Ichigo dan memanggil Ichigo

"Kurosaki Ichigo?"ujarnya pelan

"kau mengenalku?"tanya Ichigo

"aku Hitsugaya Toshirou,kau dok- ah bukan,kau kekasih nona Kuchiki Rukia kan?"Ichigo terkejut,bagaimana dia bisa mengenalnya dan Rukia

"kau pasti terkejut,aku sekertaris mendiang ayah Rukia,Byakuya Kuchiki"

"lalu?"Toushirou menarik perempuan yang juga ditabrak Ichigo tadi mendekat

"ini Hinamori Momo,dia teman kecil Rukia dulu..kami orang yang menjalankan perusahaan Kuchiki selama ini"rahang Ichigo mengeras,emosinya meledak

BUAGH

Satu hantaman mengenai wajah Toshirou,Momo hendak mencegahnya namun ditahan Toshirou

"kau!beraninya datang kesini setelah sekian lama,apa yang kau mau hah?"Ichigo mengangkat kerah baju Toshirou

"sebelumnya,aku mau minta maaf,tapi lepaskan aku dulu"Ichigo melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Toshirou dan melemparnya hingga Toshirou hendak jatuh

"aku akan menjelaskannya Kurosaki-san"Momo hendak bicara namun ditepis Toshirou

"walaupun kami tida pernah menjenguk Rukia-sama,kami selalu memantau keadaannya,karena itu kami tau tentangmu.."Toshirou mulai menjelaskan

"lalu kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?!"suara Ichigo meninggi

"Byakuya-sama pernah berpesan pada kami agar tidak meninggalkan Rukia-sama,namun kami harus menjaganya dari jauh"

FLASHBACK

Byakuya sedang berkutat dengan berkas berkas dihadapannya dan memandang orang yang mengantar berkas ini

"Toshirou"

"ya Byakuya-sama"

"aku tak tau bila tak ada kau,pekerjaanku mungkin akan menumpuk"Byakuya bicara dengan wajah datarnya

"pujian anda terlalu berlebihan Byakuya-sama"

"karena itu.."Toshirou menatap Byakuya yang mengusap lembut figura dimeja kerjanya yang berisi foto keluarga kecil yang bahagia,itu Byakuya,Hisana istrinya dan Rukia kecil

"tolong jaga Rukia"Toshirou seakan ditembak dijantungnya

"anda bicara apa?tentu anda yang akan menjaganya,kenapa.."

"kita tak tau umur manusia"wajah stoic Byakuya masih terpasang diwajahnya

"tapi.."

"Rukia mengalami masa kecil yang pahit,dia tak lagi dipeluk oleh sosok ibu diumurnya yang masih sangat kecil,dan harus menjalani kemoterapi diumurnya yang masih 7 tahun"Toshirou menunduk

"bila terjadi sesuatu,kau harus berada disamping Rukia"

"tapi kenapa saya,Byakuya-sama?"

"kau satu satunya orang yang kupercayai,dan Momo juga sahabat Rukia"

"tapi anda bicara seakan ingin pergi"

"bukankah sudah kubilang,tak ada yang tau umur manusia? Namun,tolong jaga Rukia dari jauh,aku tak mau luka dihatinya melebar karena mengingat keluarganya dan untuk menjaga perusahaan Kuchiki agar saat Rukia kembali,dia bisa memimpin dengan tenang"Toshirou sedikit bingung

"bukankah bila menjaganya dari jauh,Rukia-sama akan semakin terluka?"

"tidak,aku yakin Rukia akan bertemu seseorang yang baik,dan saat keadaan membaik,disaat itu lah kalian bisa menemui Rukia"

FLASHBACK OFF

"kau bilang keadaan membaik?Rukia baru saja melewati masa kritisnya,dan akan dioperasi dalam 2 jam,kau bila keadaan ini baik?seharusnya kau datang jauh sebelumnya"Ichigo menatap tajam Toshirou

"aku tau,tapi saat Rukia-sama sembuh,kami akan mundur dan mengembalikan semuanya pada Rukia-sama"Toshirou menunduk diikuti Momo dan berjalan pergi

Setelah mandi,Ichigo makan makanan buatan Yuzu,da mengingat pertemuannya dengan Toshirou

"sial!" namun semakin memikirkannya,emosinya semakin memuncak dan dia membanting sumpit ditangannya

Ichigo melihat jam dinding,sebentar lagi operasi Rukia akan sebaiknya Ichigo berangkat sekarang

Saat Ichigo sampai,dia tak langsung ke ICU,dia malah ke kamar Rukia

Dia menghirup aroma Lavender yang menguar di kamar Rukia dan tak lama mendengar dentingan lonceng yang masih setia tergantung di jendela

"musim dingin akan segera berakhir ya.."Ichigo menyentuh lonceng itu dan membunyikannya lagi

"Dokter Yoruichi,kamar operasi sudah siap"seorang perawat masuk ke ruangan ICU

"Rukia,kau siap?"Yoruichi menatap Rukia

"iya"ucap Rukia mantap

"_Rukia,musim dingin yang beku ini akan segera berakhir,digantikan musim semi..seperti yang kau bilang,aku akan menagih janjimu itu,namun aku tak mau berjanji apapun selain membuatmu bahagia kelak.." Ichigo bicara dalam hati sambil meresapi angin dingin yang menerpanya dijendela_

Sedangkan Rukia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang operasi,saat keluar dari ICU,Rukia disemangati oleh keluarga Kurosaki,tanpa Ichigo,ada rasa kecewa terbesit dalam hati Rukia.

Rukia tidak menyadari kehadiran 2 orang lainnya,Toshirou dan Momo

"_aku akan selalu menunggumu..tak peduli berapa tahun atau ribuan tahun,aku akan berada ditempat ini"_

Perawat mulai menyiapkan bius hirup untuk Rukia dan meletakkannya diatas hidung dan mulut Rukia,dan perlahan penglihatan Rukia menjadi gelap

"_setiap lonceng ini berbunyi karena angin musim dingin ini,ingatlah aku selalu disampingmu..aku mencintaimu,Rukia" Ichigo menangis dalam hati_

Sedangkan operasi sudah dimulai,Ichigo berdoa semua usaha Rukia untuk bertahan hidup sampai sekarang ditengah penderitaan akan dibayar dengan kesembuhannya..ya,semoga saja

TBC


End file.
